Secrets
by Mireyeh
Summary: Richard, Kahlan, Zedd and Cara travel to ancient ruins of a city said to keep the secrets of the Wizard's Keep.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

"Catch it, Cara!" Kahlan screamed, running down the forests steep hill, nearly toppling over her own feet. Cara, clad in her red-leather, ran ahead of Kahlan, sprinting over logs, dodging trees and brush as she sped herself up.

They were chasing a rabbit, trying to catch it for dinner that night- anything was better than the crushed berries they had been eating every single night for the past two weeks; there was barely anything in this forest anymore.

It was a tad cold, and Kahlan could see her breath in the air as she ran – it was Spring. Running was at least making her a bit warmer. Only slightly.

They had been traveling for some time now, covering as much ground as they could, in search of a lost city, said to have held the secrets of Umana. Umana was an ancient word for Wizardry and power.

While being in Aydindril for the time they were there after they had managed to seal the veil in the underworld, Richard had stumbled across the Wizard's Keep – a place full of treasures- treasures of knowledge that is. It was a library of sorts and Richard wanted in, wanted to explore it. Kahlan had grown up in Aydindril and had been in the Keep many times before, but only in the main corridors – only Wizards could break past the spells to get through to the vast innards of the Keep to reveal deep secrets of the past and prophecies of the future. Only Wizards - and Richard of course. He had somehow managed to break through a few of the spells and bypass the others. Zedd was a huge help in that endeavor. Still, there were other rooms Richard wanted to explore – their only way of getting to them was to find this lost city of Lothry somehow and look for these secrets, said to have been stored in the ancient ruins of their civilization. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack, but Richard still wanted to try nonetheless.

Richard and Zedd were setting up camp while Kahlan and Cara had gone searching for dinner. The women had gotten closer over the past few months, after sealing the underworld and fighting side by side. Now that Kahlan and Richard were together, Kahlan felt a lot less jealous and intimidated by the busty blonde, and instead opted for friendship instead of foe. Cara seemed more like another sister to Kahlan. It was especially nice to have another woman around the camp. Traveling with Zedd and Richard alone sometimes got onerous; men never quite understood certain times of the month.

The rabbit darted to the left and scooted under a hole in the earth, obviously burrowed by another animal. Cara stopped as she panted and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She cursed the stupid rabbit and turned as Kahlan joined her, "it got away?" she asked, also trying to catch her breath. Cara nodded. Kahlan groaned. "Great. Looks like another feast of berries and oats." Kahlan put her hands on her hips. Cara looked passed Kahlan when she something dart behind her.

"Oh don't give up yet, Mother Confessor," she smiled viciously and grabbed one of Kahlan's daggers. With a mighty arm, Cara swung the knife, right passed Kahlan's face. It was so close, Kahlan could feel the wind pass by. Behind her she heard a squeal. Turning around she squinted in the distance to see the rabbit lying dead, dagger in its side. Kahlan smiled at Cara.

"Nice throw," she stated, walking over to the carcass.

"Naturally," Cara smiled as they headed back to camp with their meal.

* * *

Richard had been cutting some firewood when the women had come back. Zedd was gutting the rabbit, preparing it to be cooked while Cara went to get some water for their water skins. Kahlan smiled at watching him work. He had taken his shirt off, obviously warm from the task at hand. She sat back and watched him, enjoying the view. _If only Zedd wasn't there_ she sighed.

It had been too long since they had last been together… they had been traveling for about two weeks now. The last time they had lain together was back in Aydindril. They just didn't have any time to themselves and therefore had no opportunities to enjoy each other. Kahlan leaned her head on her knees as she watched, transfixed by his masculine form. She could feel her ears turn red as she thought of the last time they were together. A smile krept on her lips, thinking of him holding her in their passionate embrace, loving her. She fantasized about his hands on her, his lips on her, feeling her – needing her. She knew he was missing her, too. The way he looked at her, the desire in his eyes. She didn't know how much longer she could wait.

Richard dropped the last of the firewood in a small pile and wiped his brow clean, "there. We'll have enough for the night now," he stated to himself as he began building a small tee-pee out of the logs. Cracking some flint together, a flame shot up from underneath the wood pile he had just made and a warm fire began building. Kahlan scooted closer to the fire and held her hands out to warm them.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. He smiled back and sat down, across from her.

Zedd came back with the meat of the rabbit and had stuck pieces of it on sticks for them. "Perfect timing!" he grinned and handed them each a stick. He plopped down beside Richard and stuck his meat in the flame right away. Richard placed his down, not hungry quite yet.

"So," Richard started, "well reach the town of Kounder tomorrow. We'll stay there the evening as it'll take most of the day to get there. We can also collect some more supplies while we are there, and maybe stay at an inn," he looked at Kahlan, "it'll be nice to sleep on a bed again," he winked at her. Kahlan's heart jumped and she looked down, blushing. Zedd grunted in his approval, getting impatient over his rabbit meat not cooking fast enough for him.

Richard smiled at seeing Kahlan blush. Her naiveté with flirting and intimacy was endearing to him. Not that he had much experience, other than a few girls he had courted back in the day. Still. Kahlan never even thought of another man in any such way. Her thoughts were always on the people, at bettering lives - bringing justice to the Midlands. He was glad he was able to experience these things with her. It was also fun for him, flirting with her. He didn't think she realized just how desirable she was. Some of the things she said, the little things she did sometimes just pushed him over the edge. He loved her all the more for it.

Cara came back moments later and sat down next to Kahlan. She handed her some berries that she had picked while on her way back. "What about us?" Zedd asked, staring at the berries.

Cara rolled her eyes, "I only have two hands," she stated. Kahlan smiled at Zedd's frustration and handed him some of her berries. Cara grabbed her slab of meat and dipped it into the fire.

"So, what's this city of Kounder like?" Richard asked Kahlan, "is there anything I need to be aware of?" Richard had gotten used to asking these things. He had been made to look like a fool on too many occasions, not knowing the customs of the different villages and towns they passed through. Zedd, Kahlan and Cara all got a good laugh out of it much to Richard's chagrin. Kahlan thought for a moment, putting her meat down, not interested in eating, suddenly.

"I don't think so," she ran a hand down her long brown hair, taking comfort in it. "Zedd, can you think of anything?" she asked. Zedd shook his head, no. "You'll be fine, Richard," she smiled at him. Richard nodded and put his meat in the fire.

Kahlan took her slab of meat and handed it to Zedd, "Here, you can have mine, I'm not hungry." Her appetite had decreased severely over the past month. She just wasn't interested in eating meat lately, or anything for that matter. Richard had mentioned he was becoming concerned with her eating habits, but Kahlan wasn't too worried. She just thought it was simply because it was getting closer to her time of the moon cycle; her appetite always changed around that time, that and traveling always lessened her hunger. Zedd took it willingly and immediately stuck it in the fire. Richard gave her a look; she looked away from the worry in his brown eyes and fidgeted with her boots.

"Kahlan," he said, "you've only eaten one piece of bread and some berries today and you're not hungry?" Richard asked, quizzically. Kahlan gave him a look.

"No, I'm not," she retorted. Cara bit a chunk off her meat.

"Leave the woman alone, Lord Rahl," she scolded him, "she's a grown woman and can decide if she's hungry or not," she chewed and spoke at the same time. Richard gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm worried she's going to get weak, Cara," he explained himself. Cara often called him Lord Rahl though he hadn't officially claimed the throne. He would one day, but for now he had other things to focus on. Kahlan let out a breath.

"Richard, I'm fine, really. I'm just not all that interested in eating meat right now," she looked him in the eye, "I've told you why already." He still didn't like it. He didn't believe it was because she was getting closer to her moon cycle. He thought women usually had more of an appetite at that time. He just didn't understand.

As they finished up their meals, they decided to get an early rest. Cara took first watch, Zedd took second, Kahlan took third and Richard took the last watch as he was always up early anyways.

As Cara sat off in the distance, Zedd snored loudly. Kahlan rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Richard's warm body. He snaked his arm around her middle and pulled her close to him, heating her. He kissed the back of her head and lay back, shutting his eyes, "I love you," Kahlan whispered to him. He smiled and squeezed her tightly.

"Love you, too."

* * *

The city of Kounder was large compared to most other villages they had passed through. The town was still a buzz when they reached it around dinner time. The streets were still packed with merchants and traders; street children were still out and about, playing tag and kicking random items they found on the roads. They were basically ignored, except for the lingering eyes on Richard's sword and the gazes in Kahlan's direction. When they recognized who she was, people made sure to jump out of the way.

People always jumped out of Kahlan's way; they were scared of her. Kahlan was used to it. Richard was becoming increasingly aware of just how lonely her life must have been. He didn't think he could handle people trying to avoid him all the time. It made him feel sorry for her. He grabbed her hand, hoping to give her some form of comfort. She smiled a small smile at him.

They reached a small inn in the centre of the village – it was old and dingy, but it would do them well for the night. The inn had a pub below it and the smell of the food was making Zedd hungrier by the minute. Deciding it would be best to eat now rather then later, they devoured their food. Kahlan ate everything but the meat. Richard again gave her an odd look. She just smiled at him in response.

They rented three rooms, all next to one another. Cara had one room, Zedd had another and Kahlan and Richard shared one. Zedd had called it an early night as he was exhausted from the day of hard traveling. Cara decided she was going to join the men downstairs for a pint, much to Richard and Kahlan's distress. She assuaged their fears letting them know they had nothing to fear…she was, after all, a Mord'Sith.

Richard and Kahlan's room was small, dark, and only mildly maintained. The Innkeeper had given them their best room he had said. Richard didn't want to think of what their worst room was. He would have preferred sleeping outside but he knew Kahlan would love the comfort of the bed. Plus, they were able to be alone.

She was sitting in a nearby chair, brushing her hair when he came back from relieving himself. He took his boots off and sat on the bed, running a hand through his wild brown locks. "Kahlan," he called to her. She looked over to him, brush still in hand.

"What is going on with your eating habits?" he began. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "I know you say it's because it's close to your time of the moon, but I have a hard time believing that. Is something wrong? Are you ill?" he asked, concern in his big brown eyes. Kahlan stood up and walked towards him. She stood in front of him and lifted his chin up so she could look him in the eye.

"Richard, I'm fine. Honestly," she ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not sick. Traveling and eating different foods all the time makes my stomach churn. I try to avoid the meats of different lands," she lied, "they never settle right in me," she stated. He didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. She smiled at him. Her mind started drifting and she started thinking of the night before, watching him chop wood for the fire…she remembered his muscles and how they flexed with each movement. She could feel her face heat as her thoughts became more lustful. She licked her bottom lip and lifted one knee on the bed beside him and placed her other knee on his other side, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her back, holding her to him. She hugged herself to his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "it's been so long," she said to him as she reached up and kissed his warm neck. Richard rubbed her back in agreement. She pulled away and eyed him, seductively as she undid her ties of her dress. Richard gave her a look of lust that drove her mad with desire. He helped her as she pulled the rest of the dress over her head and leaned back, sitting there in her black corset and black tights. Putting both hands to the side of his face, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. His hands roamed to her bottom as she kissed him, feeling her. She moaned against his mouth and his hands. She could barely catch her breath as he kissed her back with equal passion. His one hand stayed on her bottom while the other held her by the back of her head, holding her hair in a tight fist. She let her head drop back as he began planting kisses on her neck and below her collar bone, just above her breasts. Kahlan's whole body ached for him. She never felt such desire as she did now. Her heart was pounding and she wasn't afraid. She wanted him to enjoy it. She wanted to make love – passionate love- to him. She pulled her head away and pushed him on his back on the bed. Slowly, deliberately, she undid the clasps on her corset. Seductively, she allowed it to drop to her side. Equally as slow, she took her tights off. Standing there, completely naked, he smiled at her with a boyish grin. Kahlan laughed inwardly – _even if he was the ruler of D'Hara, she could still make him resort to being nothing but a boy_. With ease, she crawled back on top of him, he still fully clothed. He placed his hands on her waist she sat up on him, still straddling him. She ran her hands up the inside of his shirt, feeling his tight abs and muscular chest. He pulled his shirt off quickly so she could have more free range. She stared him in the eye as she leaned down and kissed his soft flesh, her delicate hands running up and down his chiseled torso. She could feel him becoming more and more aroused by the minute. It just drove her on even more. She felt his hand run through her hair and grasp it in a fist as she kissed him. Her mouth trailed downward until she could not longer go any further. Her lips lingered just above his pant line. He was breathless as she slid her tongue across his smooth skin. She began pulling at his pants, wanting to see all of him, feel all of him. She was so caught up in the erotic nature of what she was doing, she felt like a different person. She knew she'd caught Richard off guard. Never had she been this…risqué. She didn't know what had come over her as he pulled his pants down. She moaned at seeing him so aroused, not even thinking she bent down and took him in her mouth.

Richard gasped at what Kahlan was doing to him. He held her head as she played with him, sucking, licking, tickling, "K..Kahlan," he said her name in shock. She lifted her head up when she was sure he was good and ready and smiled devilishly at him. He was sweating by the time she kissed her way up to his face, meeting his gaze. He brought his face up and kissed her, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth, playing with hers. Panting with need, Kahlan pushed him away from her and positioned herself on top of him. Teasingly, she pushed herself down on him slowly. She arched her back as she moved, enjoying every minute of feeling him in her. He sat up, allowing her to move still and put both hands on her bottom, feeling her body against his. She was allowing herself complete release, not holding back in any way. She was moaning, scratching his back as pleasure inundated her. Richard loved every minute of it. Never had he seen Kahlan with such wild, erotic behaviour. To say he liked it was an understatement. He was so aroused he couldn't even think straight. He gripped her tightly as she came, her nails clutching him, almost painfully…he knew there'd be blood – not that he minded. She let out a moan and slammed herself down on him, her eyes turning black as she released her power. She collapsed into his arms as she finished, burying her head in his shoulder, exhausted. He kissed her bare shoulder and held her to him tightly. After a minute, she pulled away from him and smiled, "your turn," she began moving again. It didn't take long before he was clutching her, holding his breath as he para-mounted in ecstasy.

When finished, he held her to him, both breathing heavy from their exertion and at finally being able to enjoy each other once again. He lay back on the pillows with her still in his arms. She was spent. Whenever they lay together, Kahlan released her power. It didn't affect Richard because his love for her overruled the power she had within. Still, when she released it, she couldn't fully recover and be back to her normal self for about two hours after the fact. It took a lot out of her to use her power.

Richard stroked her head as she played with some of the hairs on his chest, "Kahlan," he whispered, "I've never seen you act in such a way," he mused. He could see her cheeks turning red as she looked down, embarrassed. He kissed the top of her head. "I enjoyed it…thoroughly," he smiled, bringing her face up to his. He kissed her softly, trying to make her feel better. She smiled lightly and hugged herself to him, cold. He lifted the blankets over them and tucked her in tightly around him. Kahlan could hear his heartbeat against his chest, felt it. She could feel every breath he took. She wanted to melt into him and just be with him forever. Never would she consider herself to be the love-struck girl she was acting like. Then again, she never thought she'd ever have a love. Kahlan shuddered at the thought and nuzzled her face tighter into him, allowing herself to fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

Richard's left hand stretched out to the side of the bed and he made sure his sword was there. He was constantly checking it, almost unconsciously, to remind himself of who he was and what his purpose was. He needed to get into that keep. He needed to see the prophecies, read the books of Wizards and rulers before him before he could take up command as ruler of D'Hara. He needed to learn before he could lead.

Lead. He shook his head in wonderment. Leading an army was one thing, but a whole mass of people…he didn't know how Kahlan did it, and with such poise. He would never match her political abilities. Kahlan was born to lead. Richard was thrown into it. He felt uncomfortable a lot of the time, unsure of himself. He tried to make the right decisions when everyone looked to him, but he wasn't sure if they always were. He was only a woods guide after all. He hated himself for having these insecurities, but realized it was what kept him humble and stable. He needed to keep challenging himself, pushing his mind, body and soul. He liked the battles, loved the rush of it all. He would do it if it was demanded of him. With Kahlan at his side. He smiled down at her. Kahlan. Finally he was able to call her his. He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face as she slept.

Richard sometimes couldn't fathom it. Couldn't believe the fact that someone of Kahlan's stature, the Mother Confessor herself, ruler of all the Midlands, had chosen to love him. It boggled his mind. Her intellect, her poise, her grace, her beauty…she could have chosen any man. He was glad she chose him and that they could be together in love, not in power. He felt her stir against him, her soft naked body pressed against his. He loved the feel of her. He pulled the blanket up farther, just below her chin to keep her warm. The cool night air came through the barely boarded up windows. The room was completely dark aside from the soft moonlight illuminating through the cracks in the boards. He could hear men downstairs still, drinking the night away. He had hoped Cara hadn't stayed down there too long with them. He was worried for her.

He realized his fears weren't necessary when he heard giggling coming from her room beside them. He could hear the man she was with giggling. Richard rolled his eyes. _Great, _he wiped a hand across his face as he heard things become more heated in the room beyond. He wanted to stick something in his ears to drown out the moans and screams of pleasure that was coming from Cara.

Kahlan moved in his arms, suddenly awakened by the noise and looked up at him, a look of disgust in her eyes, "is that…?" she left it unsaid. Richard nodded and let out a breath. Kahlan groaned and put both hands to sides of her head, covering her ears. Richard laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Just ignore it. Doesn't sound like it'll last too long," he grinned. Kahlan jabbed his stomach and gave him a look. He rolled on his side and pulled her into him, shielding her from the sound, pressing her against his chest. She snuggled up close as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprises**

She awoke to a start, her stomach in knots. She barely made it out of the bed, to the wash basin at the corner of the room when she emptied the contents of her stomach. Her trembling hands held her hair back as more came out, into the basin. Richard was awoken by her sudden burst from his arms. He sat up in the bed and squinted at her in the early hours of the morning. The sun was just coming up and there was little light in the room.

"Kahlan," he said, getting up and walked over to her. Kahlan was kneeling on the ground, holding her stomach, sitting by the basin waiting for the next round. She was breathing hard as he knelt next to her and put a hand on her back, "Are you all right?" he questioned. She nodded slightly, not sure if she actually was. She was about to say something when she felt it coming up again. Richard grabbed her hair this time as she vomited. Tears were forming in her eyes, not from hurt but from the exertion. She sat back when she was finished and wrapped both arms around her middle. Richard rubbed her back, worried for her. First her eating habits and now this…she needed to see someone. Maybe Zedd would know something.

Kahlan looked over at him, "Richard," she wiped her mouth with a cloth, "can you please get me some water?" she asked. He nodded, got up and walked to the other corner of the room grabbing her water skin. He handed it to her as she stood up.

As she took a big swig from it, he sat on the corner of the bed, "Kahlan, I'm worried for you," he stated as he pulled on his pants. He handed Kahlan her clothes and she slowly slid into them. When done, she came back over to the bed and laid down, her hand on her stomach.

"I'll be fine, Richard," she closed her eyes, trying to relax against the nausea. Richard frowned and put a hand on her leg. "Probably just a stomach flu. There were tons of dirty men downstairs last night. I might have caught something from one of them," she stated matter-of-factly. Richard didn't buy it.

"Kahlan, first it was your eating habits. You have not been eating properly. I can tell in your form you've lost weight. And now, you wake up, vomiting up your last meal!" he gave her an incredulous look. "You call that a simple stomach flu? It's lasted since before we left Aydindril. A stomach flu will come and go within a week. It's been too long for that."

Kahlan sat up and looked at him, "Richard, relax. I'm feeling better now. It might have been what I ate last night – you never know about the food in these places," she gave him a reassuring smile. Richard ran a hand down her hair as he worried.

"I'm still going to talk to Zedd about it," he whispered to her. She sighed and lay back down.

"It's too early right now," she gave in, "come, we can get at least another hours rest before daylight. Don't wake them up now," Kahlan grabbed his hand. Richard stared at her, wanting to figure out exactly what it was that was bothering her. "Richard, I'm fine. I'm a grown woman…a little nausea isn't going to kill me." He frowned at her, not liking her choice of words. "Please, come back to bed?" she gave him a pleading look. He conceded and crawled back in with her, wrapping his arms around her once more.

He couldn't fall back asleep, knowing something was wrong with her. Within minutes she had fallen back into a deep slumber. He sighed and watched as the sun rose, itching to go and talk with Zedd.

* * *

Zedd groaned when he noticed the insistent knocking on his door would not go away, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He considered throwing a stone spell on the intruder, making him paralyzed and therefore unable to awake him with their annoying knocking.

"Bags," he cursed, knowing it was probably important if they were waking him at this hour. Nobody woke up a wizard in the middle of their slumber for no reason. Grumbling obscenities, he stumbled out of his bed and stomped to the door. He yanked it open, heatedly and glared at his intruders.

Richard stood with Kahlan at his side, "Zedd," he started. Zedd's face softened slightly at seeing Richard's worried face.

"Bags boy," he complained, "why did you go and wake me like that? I could have killed you!" he muttered. Richard scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"Zedd, please," he pleaded. Zedd frowned and ushered them in his room. As they came in, Kahlan sat on a nearby couch and ran a hand down her long, brown hair. Richard looked to Zedd, "Kahlan's not well." He stated. Zedd turned his gaze to Kahlan. She rolled her eyes. "Her eating habits have been strange, she's been losing weight and I woke up to her vomiting this morning." Richard stated, obviously not impressed with Kahlan's lack of concern over the matter. Zedd let out a breath and crossed his arms.

"Sounds like a stomach flu to me," Zedd stated, not happy that they had woken him up for this. Kahlan smiled at Zedd.

"See, Richard…I'm fine!" she held her arms out, pointing to the bony old man. Richard bit his lip in frustration, "even Zedd says so! Now, can we move on…"

"Zedd, a stomach flu does not last for a month," Richard said under his breath, interrupting her. Zedd took him in for a minute before speaking.

"That's true," Zedd put his one hand on his hip and the other on his chin. Kahlan plopped her head back on the couch in frustration. "Dear one, come here…lie down," he called to Kahlan. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the bed and lay down. Zedd came over to her and placed his hands above her body. He started chanting as his hands hovered above her, moving up and down in rhythm with the chant. She looked at Richard in annoyance. He stood, worry still on his brow, not bothered by Kahlan's ire. He knew this was far more than just a stomach flu. Zedd's eyes opened wider slightly, but only Kahlan noticed. He stopped his chant and patted her on the shoulder. "Nothing serious, Richard," Zedd turned to his grandson. "she'll be fine." Richard started speaking but Zedd held up his hand, "she'll be fine, Richard." He repeated again. Richard kept his mouth shut, though he knew differently. "Boy, go get her some tea from your bag. That'll help calm her stomach," Richard swayed on his feet, unsure of whether or not to keep questioning the First Wizard. Zedd gave him a look, "Well. What are you waiting for? Tea. Now," he snipped at him. Richard jumped slightly and headed out the door.

Kahlan sat up and put her hands on her knees, "Thanks, Zedd. He wouldn't believe me when I said I was fine. I knew it would take you to convince him," she smiled up at him. Zedd stood in front of her and gave her a small smile.

"Dear one," he stated, his brown eyes gazing down at her, "you're with child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Uncertainties**

They left the town of Kounder within hours of waking Zedd and headed out on their way again, heading east towards Lothry. Kahlan had made Zedd swear an oath of secrecy on her pregnancy as she wanted to be the one to tell Richard – whenever that would be, she didn't know.

She didn't know whether to be excited or not. With all the danger lurking around and who they were, their positions, she knew the child would not be safe. She felt absolutely ecstatic knowing that her and Richard's love had created something amazing. Kahlan also knew that they had duties, responsibilities that would keep them from being the parents they should be which worried her above and beyond anything else. She wanted to be a good mother…but she didn't know how.

Pregnant. Zedd took a guess that she was probably around two months in. She was pregnant; Kahlan could barely think of anything else. All her life she dreamed of a new world, a better place to live in, a safer place. She always dreamed she would be the one making this world possible.

She never really thought of herself as the motherly type. Growing up without a mother after the age of five, she was fearful of how exactly to raise a child completely and healthily. She wished her mother was alive again…or her sister for that matter. She had found out that Cara had killed her sister months back. It took all of Kahlan's strength not to kill her right then and there when she did find out. Had it not been for Richard holding her back, she would have.

Kahlan had since moved on and she and Cara's relationship had grown stronger at Kahlan's understanding of Cara's past. She knew Cara had been the way she had been simply because that was what she was taught. Kahlan couldn't blame Cara for that. It took a lot of convincing from Richard for her to fathom such thoughts, but eventually Kahlan understood.

At least Kahlan knew that Richard would be a good father. He'd helped Dennee give birth and knew exactly what to feed the little guy when he was born. He knew exactly how to old the infant and exactly what it took to raise him. Kahlan had never known that. Sure her sister Confessors had given birth, but Kahlan's focus was always on studying hard, learning to fight and learn the necessary skills to being a Confessor. Kahlan had always been regarded as a serious child. She was always so focused on her duties she often forgot that she was still a woman.

She placed a hand over her stomach. Uncertainty rippled through her and all she wanted to do was cry. Cry over the happiness, cry over how scared she was, cry over the uncertainty of what this would mean. The sooner they got married, the better. They had planned to be wed after they had visited Lothry. She hoped they could still do that. It would just look better if they were married and having a child. She would not have her daughter being called a bastard.

Richard walked beside her and placed a worrisome hand on her arm, "Kahlan, you look pale. Are you all right?" he asked as Zedd and Cara walked ahead with their horses. Kahlan took his hand and held it. She smiled at him with a smile of reassurance.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied. She wanted so badly for him to hold her, tell her everything was going to be fine and that they could live happily as a family together. She knew the truth of things. They would always be worrying, always fighting off evil, leading hundreds of thousands of people. Their child would suffer from that. She knew the truth of it.

* * *

Richard let her be, though he knew she was lying. He knew Zedd had been lying to him as well. He didn't need to be a Confessor to figure it out. There was something up with Kahlan and they weren't telling him. He hated being left in the dark, especially when it came to his future wife.

They had a month's journey ahead of them. He didn't like the idea of Kahlan traveling when he knew she was ill. He would prefer her to go back to Aydindril and seek a healer; he needed her with him, though, as selfish as that was. Plus he wasn't to keen on making her and Cara head back to Aydindril without him near to protect her. They would take it slow. They weren't in a massive hurry, but still. He would not push her.

"Did you buy some bread?" Zedd turned his head back to ask. Richard was brought out of his thoughts as he looked up.

"Of course I did. It's in my pack," he stated.

Cara rolled her eyes, "Wizard, we just ate an hour ago. You're not wasting the bread already. We will eat later," she ordered. Zedd gave her an angry glare.

"Who is it again that insisted the Mord'Sith tag along?" he questioned. Cara huffed and walked ahead of him. Richard shook his head. Some things never changed.

* * *

They'd been traveling for two weeks and were almost near Richard's homeland. The boundary was now fallen and they needed supplies, so Richard suggested they stay the night in Westland. Plus, it would be nice for him to see his old friends again. As well, he knew Chase would take them in in an instant.

Zedd agreed, happy to know he could have friendlier company. Kahlan had been quiet, Cara was… well, Cara and Richard had a constant worry about him which was driving Zedd mad.

They therefore headed northward, up the rough terrain and through the forests that Richard knew so well. He was like a child, showing off his toys when he would explain to Kahlan all the different mosses and different trees. She smiled at his excitement of bringing her back home. With Michael gone, and the boundary down, they didn't fear the town anymore. Richard wanted to show her around, show him where he grew up. Kahlan was happy at seeing Richard happy, finally. Happy and not worrying about her.

He took them through trails that led straight to the town's centre. Richard and Zedd were recognized right away. People from all over came and hugged them, welcoming them back home. Kahlan realized this was why Richard was the way he was. These people were so friendly, some even hugged Kahlan at finding out she was Richard's betrothed and realizing that she wasn't a witch as Michael originally declared.

Kahlan made sure to wear her cloak, to cover her belly. It was becoming somewhat noticeable. Men probably wouldn't take a second look but she knew any mother would know. She was close to three months along now and with her slim build, she knew it wouldn't be long before people started to notice. Richard and her hadn't been intimate since the inn and so he hadn't had a chance to notice. She knew he would eventually notice and she would definitely have to tell him sooner than later. She just needed to think of a way to tell him.

They headed to Chase's place after grabbing some supplies. Emma ran out of the house before they could even reach the steps and hugged them all, "It's so good to see you! It's been almost a year since we last saw each other!" she led them to her home. Chase was standing at the doorframe, waiting as his wife attacked their guests. He smiled and clasped hands with Richard.

"Good to see you're alive and well," Chase said to all of them, "you will stay here," he proclaimed, not accepting no for an answer. Emma was already setting up bedding as he finished his sentence. He ushered them into his home and sat them down at the dinner table. Chase stared at Cara as she followed suit. "You've befriended some interesting people," he stated, clearly not comfortable with the Mord'Sith in his home.

Cara stiffened. Richard coughed and held out an introductory arm, "Chase, this is Cara. My protector," Chase gave him a look, "After I defeated Darken Rahl, I found out that he was actually my brother. Cara helped me in defeating him. She now claims me to be the next Lord Rahl and has sworn to protect me on her life as Mord'Sith." Richard explained. Chase didn't look convinced and slightly shocked at hearing Richard was related to the tyrant, "she's harmless, Chase. She won't hurt anyone. You have my word." Chase took a moment to glare at Cara one last time. He turned in Richard's direction and nodded his understanding.

"Kahlan and…Cara was it?" Emma, her head full of black curls was pulled tightly behind her face by loose-fitting clips, "would you like a wash? You've been traveling for days and would probably enjoy a nice warm bath," she offered, a smile on her lips. Kahlan smiled up at Emma, at her kindness.

"I would like that very much," she said. Cara agreed that Kahlan could go first, so Emma led her to the back room. The house was small in stature, but was strong, built of oak. It smelled of fresh soup and was lit by warm candlelight. The children were outside running about and the older girls were helping their mother with the cooking and cleaning.

The wash room was small, but large enough to hold a tub. As Emma came in and filled it with warm water, Kahlan undid the laces on her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor so she was just in her black garment. Before Emma stepped out, she noticed a small round on Kahlan's form. "Kahlan?" she questioned, her eyes darting to Kahlan's stomach. Kahlan put her hand to her belly, not realizing it had been that obvious. Kahlan flushed slightly and nodded. Emma smiled in delight and hugged her again.

"Emma," Kahlan stared down at her. "Richard doesn't yet know. Please…can you not mention anything to him?" she asked. Emma gave her a look.

"Richard? I thought you two couldn't be together because of your powers…have you…?" she gave Kahlan a look. Kahlan put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"He found a way around it," she eased the woman. Emma smiled in delight.

"How wonderful!" she exclaimed and grasped Kahlan's hand, "you have my word. I won't mention a thing."

* * *

Kahlan sighed in relief at the warmth of the water. It had been forever since she had bathed in warm water and it was delightful. She ran the fresh soap up and down her arms and breathed it in, engulfed in her comfort. She ran a hand down to her growing belly and rested it there. She shut her eyes and tried to think of what it was going to look like. Would she look more like her, or Richard. She'd hoped the baby would have his eyes. So brown and soft…so welcoming.

Kahlan moaned as she dropped her head under the water, allowing her hair to be soaked. Her back was aching and the soothing water was helping it slightly. She groaned when she realized Cara must be waiting for this, too. Not wanting to be selfish and take too long, Kahlan washed her hair quickly and got out.

Cara came in after she was dressed. Kahlan shivered at the cool air as she walked back into the kitchen; she was used to the hot water. Richard was sitting at the table, carving at a piece of wood as she walked in. She could see he was making an animal of some sort, probably for one of the kids. He smiled at her as she walked in. She was wearing some of Chase's daughter's clothes as Emma had insisted she wash hers. The dress she wore was blue in colour and squared at the neck. Its corset top was laced up all the way just to under her breasts and hid her stomach well. The dress was long and reached just past her toes.

Richard loved her white dress, but seeing her in dresses he was used to, growing up, brought a smile to his face. "You look beautiful," he stated. She smiled at him and sat near the fire so she could dry her hair. Chase came in from outside and dropped his weapons on their hooks. Zedd was busying himself outside with the kids, playing games with them and showing them tricks. Emma came in and started making tea.

"So," Chase sat down across from Richard, "the Spring festival is on tonight. I'm sure the townspeople would love to see you, especially Anna," he winked at Richard, not knowing of him and Kahlan. Emma shot Chase a glare.

"Chase!" she stated, "Kahlan and Richard are together now. Anna is not of importance anymore!" she scolded. Kahlan smiled her gratitude towards the woman. Emma smiled at her and handed her a cup of tea.

Chase gave Richard a look of incredulity, "it's true," Richard smiled at Kahlan, "I figured out a way for us to be together without her power affecting me." Chase shook his head in wonderment.

"Only you, Seeker," he muttered. His face lit up again, "well, that's great news…there will still be some other people that would love to see you. Will you come?" he questioned as Emma handed him some tea.

Richard looked to Kahlan, "Feel like dancing tonight?" he smiled over at her. She looked around the room at the waiting faces, "…it's a little different than what you're used to," he added, remembering back in Damarai when she was dancing with the King. Their dance was so formal…so structured. He didn't know how Kahlan would react to the type of dancing he was used to…He'd love to find out though.

Kahlan let out a breath, "sure," she smiled at him, "why not?"

* * *

The barn-like building was packed full of the townspeople, dressed in their finest clothes. Though Richard insisted it wasn't a barn, Kahlan sure thought it smelled of one. The women all wore dresses like Kahlan's- they all had prints on them. Kahlan was used to solid-coloured dresses and was a little shocked to see all the different bright colours and designs. The men all dressed similar to Richard. Children ran about freely and there were tables of food, _potluck style_ as Richard had called it; where everyone brings a dish. Kahlan couldn't fathom the idea. She had cooks all her life. She wasn't used to this.

Cara was out of her element as well. They had forced her to wear a dress, too, to avoid standing out too much. She insisted that if she as to be forced into wearing a dress, that it would have to be red. She borrowed a dress from Chase's other daughter that was the colour of a rose. Cara looked absolutely stunning in it and all the men were clearly enthralled with her beauty. Emma had put both Cara and Kahlan's hair up in pins as it wasn't proper to go to a fancy event with your hair down in Westland. Kahlan didn't understand that either as all her life her hair marked her status. The length of it alone declared to the Midlands that she was the Mother Confessor. All Confessors had long hair. They only ever trimmed it, never cut it.

Richard gripped her hand tighter, knowing she must have been uncomfortable. People were staring at them, wondering who these strangers were with him and Zedd. Zedd broke away from the group as quickly as possible and headed for the food. Cara stayed by Kahlan, seeking comfort in her presence.

Richard was brought away by old friend's of his, introduced to others and Kahlan was left alone with Cara. "Such a strange culture," Cara stated, staring at the crowd, baffled at the show. Kahlan sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. Cara joined her. As more people came in, the musicians started playing. Cara gave Kahlan an odd look, "what type of music is that?" she questioned. There were fiddlers and men beating spoons on their knees, making music with it. Women had circle objects in their hands with shells on the ends and when they moved it, it made a clinking noise. It went well with the music, Kahlan supposed.

Cara and Kahlan were transfixed at the sight of how they were dancing. Never had they seen such carelessness. It looked strange and oddly enough…fun. Women were holding their skirts up as they moved their feet, bouncing to the rhythm of the fiddler. The men were hollering and moving with them. Arm in arm, they swung each other and laughed with the music. A man came up to Cara and asked if she'd dance. She gave him such a hot glare, Kahlan thought the man would soil himself. He turned away at the rejection and walked off. Kahlan stifled a laugh as Cara turned her glare to her.

"I wouldn't be so quick to laugh, Mother Confessor," Cara piped in at seeing a young burly man making his way towards Kahlan. He had his eyes transfixed on her and Kahlan knew exactly what was going to happen. She quickly turned her head to Cara to look like they were deep in conversation.

"Look at me, Cara!" she demanded through gritted teeth. Cara smirked slightly as she stared straight ahead, ignoring Kahlan's attempts to ignore the man. She sneered when he got closer.

"Hey there, pretty lady," he smiled at her, "wanna go kick yer heels up with me?" he winked, holding out his hand to her. Kahlan smiled as an idea formed in her head.

"Actually," she started, "I've come here with someone and it would be awfully rude of me to dance with someone other than him," she turned to Cara, "Cara on the other hand came here solo. I'm sure she'd love to dance with you," Kahlan smiled. Cara's shocked face turned to Kahlan. Kahlan's smile widened.

"Of course!" the man exclaimed and grabbed Cara's hand, "let's go then, darlin'". Cara mouthed the words _I hate you _as she was pulled to the dance floor. Kahlan giggled as she watched the man trying to get Cara to move. Cara just stood stone still in the middle of the floor, arms crossed.

"That was mean," Richard laughed quietly as he sat down next to her, "Clever, but mean." Kahlan shrugged.

"Cara needs to relax a bit…I figured this would help her," she laughed quietly. Richard took her hand and squeezed it, "Are you enjoying yourself, Richard? Enjoying seeing everyone again?" she scooted closer to him. He smiled as he looked out towards the mass of people.

"I am…it's really nice to see everyone again," his smile faltered, "I really miss everyone," he looked their hands interlocked; "a lot of them don't quite understand what's happened in the Midlands. They don't quite get what I am or why I have left. I don't know if they ever will. Our lives are totally different from the lives here. It's so much more…complicated," he ran his other hand through his dark hair after he spoke. Kahlan empathized with him. It must be really hard for him, dealing with all of this, ruling lands, magical beings and all the fighting he'd had to do. She had grown up in that life and had known no other. For Richard, he grew up in this world where you dressed in cheerful colours, you danced the night away in barns with loud music and shared each other's food and simply just lived. She realized now as she stared out at the crowd that she envied them. She envied how free they were and how trusting. Never in her life had she met people so kind and so caring. Chase and Emma were the nicest people she'd ever met. She can see now why Richard was the way he was and more.

Kahlan took his hand up and kissed his knuckles in sympathy. He gave her a small smile and took in a deep breath, "then again, if I hadn't left, I would have never met you," he smiled over at her. Kahlan smiled back, comforted in his words. He surveyed the people and grinned as a new song started up. "Kahlan, dance with me?" he asked, brown eyes pleading. Kahlan's eyes went wide.

"I can't dance like that," she held her arm out towards the dance floor. Richard stood and pulled her up with him.

"I'll show you," he grinned a boyish grin, pulling her to the centre of the room.

Kahlan looked mortified as he took her in his arms and began to move. She wasn't used to moving so fast and was pretty sure she'd stepped on his feet at least three times by the end of the dance. Richard just laughed all the more at seeing her struggling to keep up. Cara had gone back to their chairs and was laughing at her from a distance. Kahlan was amazed at how fun it actually was and found herself giggling and learning to move without Richard's prodding. He spun her around and pulled her back to him, dipped her and moving her around the room. When the song finished, she was dizzy from the spinning, heat and lack of fresh air. "See," he smiled down at her, "isn't that better than your structured dances?" Kahlan put a hand to her queasy stomach.

"I think I appreciate structure more than ever right now," she gave him an apologetic look, "I think I need some air," she stated and headed for the door. He followed suit, concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan," he rubbed a hand over her back as they stood outside, beside the packed building. Kahlan leaned against him, her hand feeling the pressure of the corset covering her stomach. She wanted to take it off. It was constraining her. She began tugging at the laces as Richard gave her an odd look, "Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded and let out a deep breath as it came loose. She held it in her right hand as her left covered her growing belly. Richard looked down, noticing a slight change in her appearance. He didn't quite understand why she needed to take the corset off, but figured it was because of how stuffy it was in the room.

Kahlan took a deep breath, considering her thoughts. Knowing he would find out soon enough, Kahlan turned and stood in front of him. He looked down at her quizzically, not knowing what she was up to. Kahlan grabbed his right hand in hers and brought it forward. She placed it on the small round of her stomach, giving him an expectant look. It took Richard a moment before he understood what she was meaning. At first he thought she was just feeling ill again but then he felt the swelling. His brown eyes opened as wide as she's ever seen them. He brought up his other hand and felt her stomach, felt the life within her. His mouth dropped open and for the first time in his life, he found himself speechless.

Kahlan stood there, waiting for him to say something…anything. She didn't know how he would react, but at the moment he looked as though he just saw a spirit. After a couple minutes of him feeling her belly, he smiled. His smile warmed her to her very core, comforting her. She felt a sense of relief wash over her as he pulled her to him in an embrace. His lips found hers and he kissed her a soft, loving kiss, his hands lingering in her hair when they pulled away, "Kahlan," he finally managed to say. His hands again went to her stomach and he felt every inch of it, hardly believing he was going to be a father. Kahlan smiled at how excited he was. She certainly didn't have the same feelings when she found out and suddenly felt very guilty for not. Richard obviously wasn't worried about the future, wasn't worried about them as parents. He was simply enthralled in the idea of loving something that they had created. Together. "This is why you've been so sick…your eating habits?" he questioned. Kahlan smiled and nodded yes. He pulled her to him again, hugging her a little less tightly, probably in fear of hurting the baby. He rested his forehead against hers as he stared into her blue eyes, "I love you, Kahlan Amnell, future wife," he grinned. Kahlan smiled and put a hand to his face.

"And I, you, Richard Rahl."

* * *

They had left the party from there letting Chase and Zedd know that Kahlan wasn't feeling too well. Zedd understood right away and clapped Richard on the shoulder in acquiescence.

When they reached the cottage, they were all alone. Richard started a fire in the main room as Kahlan relaxed on the bedding Emma had lain out for her and Richard. Richard scooted over to her and rested a hand on her belly. He smiled at the bump, completely intoxicated with the idea of him and Kahlan having a child together. He wanted nothing more than to have kids with her, raise a family and live happily together. He understood the dangers of having a child, especially with a Confessor, but he knew Dennee had had a boy already. Two male confessors were rarely born within the same decade. Confessors usually bore females, so he tried assuaging his fear with that fact.

His curiosity got the best of him as began thinking of their child, what it would look like, what type of personality it would have. His thumbs mindlessly rubbed at her belly as he thought. What would they name her? He'd hoped she'd have Kahlan's blue eyes and Kahlan's strength.

Strength. Richard thought about that for a moment. With all that Confessor's go through already from being avoided, being feared and hated, he didn't know how well it would go for their child who'd be both Confessor and a child of a Rahl. He shook his head, not wanting to think of all the struggles their child would go through. They would raise her with integrity and spirit. He would teach her how to fight, how to be strong against her enemies.

Enemies. Richard cringed at the thought. Anyone and he meant anyone that even considered hurting his daughter would pay. He didn't care who it was. There was nothing in the world that mattered more to him than Kahlan and now, their daughter.

Taking on lighter thoughts to ignore the realities of the world, he began thinking of them as parents. He thought of how he was raised and how close he had been with his dad. He knew Kahlan didn't have much of a childhood, but he never doubted her abilities as a mother. She was so gentle with her nephew and was obviously in love with the child at first sight. The way she had treated Ren and sang to him to get him to fall asleep…Richard knew he would have no fears at her being a good mother. He just couldn't wait.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kahlan's soft touch to his cheek. She smiled at him, "what are you thinking of?" she asked. Richard grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thinking how wonderful this is…and how great of a mother you will be," his eyes were sparkling. Kahlan's face faltered.

She looked away as she spoke, "I'm not scared going into battles with thousands of men against me. I'm not scared to fight off magical tyrants like Darken Rahl. I'm not scared facing murderers and pedophiles on a daily basis, but this," she placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm terrified of." Tears were forming in her eyes and she turned her gaze towards the fire. Richard quickly put a hand to her face and pulled her gaze to him once more.

"Kahlan," he said to her, "we will get through this together. Never will you have to face anything alone again," his voice became gentle; "we will be married soon. We will raise this child together and you will be the best mother any child could have. I know it. It's natural within you, Kahlan. I've seen you with children," he added, "and any dangers that may lurk around hidden corners, I will kill. Nobody and I mean nobody will ever bring harm to you or our baby," he vowed, "ever". Kahlan knew him to be true to his words. She sat up and wiped some of the tears from her face. Richard took her into his arms and held her to his chest, comforting her. He lay back on the bedding Emma had put out for them with Kahlan in his arms. She fell asleep within half hour

He held her tightly to him, his thoughts on protecting his soon to be daughter and soon to be wife. Kahlan was the last Confessor alive. They were continuing the lineage by having a child, a confessor child. He smiled at the thought. He always knew that raising a child was going to be difficult…but a confessor child? He shook his head in wonderment. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruins**

"Here, let me help you up," Richard, his chocolate-coloured eyes sparkled at her as he held out his hand. Kahlan took it gratefully and he pulled her up from the rough terrain in one swift motion. They'd since left Hartland (Richard's hometown in Westland) and had been travelling again for almost more than two weeks. The ancient ruins of Lothry was only days away if not less.

It had taken them a bit longer to get there- longer than Richard would have liked, because of Kahlan. With her belly protruding more and more each day, it took a lot out of her to travel the vast fields and mountains paths. It was wearying for her to say the least. Richard had slowed down the pace tremendously, regardless of Kahlan's protests. He did not want her over-exerting herself for no reason.

He admitted he was distracted. Kahlan was a priority to him as was his unborn child. He had to force himself to think of finding the keys, the secrets of the Wizard's Keep. With the knowledge he could find in the Keep, who knew what more he could accomplish… With the prophecies written on the walls of the Keep, he'd be able to find and destroy the dangers before they became threats. He would have the abilities and knowledge of all the first Wizards before Zedd. He needed to focus on that…Focus on being the Seeker.

Kahlan stood up a top the mountain they had just spent a week climbing. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave it a squeeze as they looked over the valley. In the distance, they could make out the ruins. The city was once large and booming; it stood amongst a large river that ran by it. The mountains surrounded it giving it a comforting shelter. The city was a day's walk away, if not less.

Zedd followed behind them and then Cara. They all stood over-looking the landscape in front of them. Zedd whistled, "ancient ruins of Lothry," he smiled, happy to have finally got there. Cara snorted a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, let's set up camp and we'll head the rest of the way tomorrow." Zedd proclaimed, setting his pack down. "It's almost supper time." As Richard was about to protest, Zedd held a finger out toward Kahlan, "Bags boy, look at her. She needs to lie down!" he stated. Richard turned to Kahlan. She did need a good rest. He sighed.

"All right. But we head out first thing tomorrow," he stated and dropped his pack as well. Cara nodded in approval, and began tying the horses up.

Kahlan sat down on a nearby trunk and placed a hand on her growing stomach. Even within two weeks she had grown more. She and Zedd figured she was farther along than they originally thought. Possibly four to even five months along now. Kahlan hadn't realized she even missed her moon cycle for that long…it wasn't uncommon for her, though. Her cycle was never regular. Richard came back from filling their water skins and stood behind her. Without notice, he began rubbing at her back, loosening the knots that had formed from the journey. He pulled her long hair out of the way and worked on the back of her neck. Kahlan moaned at the release of all the tension.

"When you're done with her, perhaps you can do me as well," Cara chimed. Kahlan shot her a death glare. Cara held her hands out in defense, "I'm just kidding, Mother Confessor," she smiled. Kahlan shook her head and smiled back. Richard was glad to see the two were finally getting along.

"So," Zedd changed the subject, "What do you plan on doing when we get there?" he asked, leaning back while chewing on an apple. Richard turned his head towards his grandfather.

"I figure we'll search for tombs…search for the monasteries or any old ruin that indicates a Wizard was there. There's bound to be some spells blocking entrances so I'll need you to help me with those, Zedd. From what I've read at the Keep, the writings are placed in the ruin that's marked with a grace. We need to find that and once inside, once we've made our way through the spells blocking us, we'll find the answers that I need," Richard sat down next to Kahlan when he was sure she was relaxed. He pulled out a book he had found at the keep and opened it to the third page, _"The treasures of the Keep are hidden amongst the ruins. If Umana is what you seek, you shall find it here. A grace will place you where you need to be for the secrets of Wizards are kept in peace. Prophecies and magic you're sure to find…"_ Richard read from the book and trailed off as he was overcome with thoughts. Zedd sat up a bit and looked in the direction of the ruins. He frowned as he stared off. He had felt something…something odd as Richard was speaking…he couldn't quite place it. He stood up, trying to see if he could get a better reading. "Zedd? What's wrong?" Richard asked, confused at how serious Zedd looked. With one last glance into the distance, Zedd relaxed. He turned to Richard and smiled.

"Nothing my boy…Continue reading. Maybe we can figure out exactly what we need to be looking for specifically." He proclaimed, "I'll go grab some kindling."

* * *

Richard was still reading when Kahlan came back from getting berries with Cara. His brow was furrowed and she could see he was becoming more and more frustrated with the book than ever. She went over to him and stood in front of him; she grabbed his hand, and placed it over her stomach. He smiled and put the book down, happy for the distraction. She handed him some berries which he gladly took and ate. "Come here," he sat, opening his legs and holding out his arms. She turned and sat against him, his arms encircling her from behind, placing them on her round belly. She leaned into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How's it going?" she asked, happy to be in his arms once again. He rested one hand on his knee beside her as he let out a breath.

"Well, it's confusing. Wizards spoke in riddles. They never give straight answers. They're always darting around the truth and it get's tiresome trying to figure out exactly what they meant," he stated. Kahlan knew the truth of that. She'd grown up with Wizards and remembered her frustration with them whenever she'd ask a question. They never gave her straight answers but instead opted for a more difficult task – having her figure it out on her own with their confusing wording. Kahlan understood his frustration. She took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

"Take a rest from it, my love," she again put the hand to her stomach. Richard unconsciously began rubbing it. She was beginning to feel the baby move slightly. It felt like tiny butterflies fluttering around in there. She knew Richard couldn't feel it yet. It would take a couple more months for that. Kahlan couldn't wait.

She loved seeing how excited he got when they talked about the baby. Loved seeing how happy he was at them being a family. Loved how in love she was with him and how in love he was with her. They were going to be a family. Zedd would be a great-grandfather. Cara would be an aunt… an interesting aunt, but an aunt nonetheless. She was pretty much part of their family now. She'd fought in battles with them, helped them decode things, and helped them seal the underworld. She was with them for good and they all accepted her as that.

Richard kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder, "you should get some rest, Kahlan," he whispered to her. Kahlan shut her eyes as she lay against him. He pulled a blanket up over her and held her to him. Cara and Zedd were both back and were setting up a fire. Richard gently laid Kahlan down on the ground beside him as he began helping them.

Zedd looked over to Kahlan and made sure she was asleep before he spoke, "She shouldn't come in to the ruin when we get there, Richard. I don't want to endanger her by allowing her to walk in the building with us. Who knows what is lurking in there…she's in no condition to fight," Richard looked up from the flint he had in his hand and gazed over at Kahlan sleeping peacefully with a hand securely on her stomach, a small smile on her face. As much as he didn't want her out of his sight, he understood Zedd's reasoning. They had no idea what sort of spells they were going to be facing and Kahlan wasn't able to fight right now. He sighed.

"You're right about that," he turned to Cara, "when we get there, you and Kahlan will have to wait outside the city walls. Zedd and I will go in."

Cara gave him an incredulous look, "I'm sworn to protect you with my life, not the Confessor," she stated. Richard hit the flint together and a fire started.

"Cara, I am able to handle myself right now. Kahlan and I are bound together by love and now by a child. She and I are one. You protect me, you protect her, understand?" he questioned, giving her a hot glare.

Cara shrank back a little, "Yes Lord Rahl." She quietly agreed. Richard nodded his head and sat back again. He turned his gaze to his future wife and laid a hand on her shoulder. He hated the fact that he'd be walking into something without her, but knew it was for her safety. She'd be angry, but he would have to cross that bridge when it got there.

* * *

"Excuse me? You expect me to wait out here while you and Zedd are gallivanting in there with spirits know what lurking around in there," Kahlan crossed her arms under her chest and above her belly. Richard knew Kahlan was going to be angry with him when he told her. They were standing outside the city walls of Lothry. What was left of the buildings was nothing but rubble. The stone pillars that once stood tall and proud were slowly crumbling, and the marble buildings were half crushed. He wasn't all too excited about travelling through such a ghostly looking town, but knew he had to.

Richard put his fore-finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose as he tried reasoning with her, "Kahlan, please understand. I can't have you going in there, not knowing what sorts of spells are cast…"

She cut him off," and you expect me to just sit back and enjoy the sunshine while you go? Richard, don't be foolish. You need every ounce of help you can have in there. I didn't come all this way to not go in there with you!" her blue eyes were on fire with anger.

Richard let out an exasperated breath, "Kahlan, I didn't plan on this, ok? I did want you in there with me. Of course I did. Now that you're with child, I can't risk yours or our baby's life over this. Please understand that." He pleaded with her. Her blue eyes turned away from him as she chewed on her lower lip, contemplating his words.

"That's not fair," she whispered, "you can't bring her into this." She rested a hand on her stomach. Richard stepped closer to her and placed his hand overtop hers.

"Kahlan," he waited until she looked up at him, "please. For her protection." He looked at her intently. After a minute, she turned away from him and looked to Cara.

"So, _protector,_" Kahlan emphasized the word, "how do you feel towards this?"

Cara sighed and crossed her arms.

"I will follow my orders, regardless of how I feel," she stated. Kahlan rolled her eyes and muttered something about not having her own mind. Kahlan turned back to Richard.

"Fine. Go. Leave me here. I'll sit and wait for you," she shooed him away. Richard gave her a look. She scooted him away with her hand, "Go. I'll be waiting."

Zedd lifted his pack, finally glad to see that this was ending. Richard took his pack from the ground as well. As he was about to enter the city, he turned back to her, "Kahlan," he started. She didn't look at him, "I love you."

Kahlan rolled her eyes, her ire obviously not completely gone. He chuckled at her temper… it had definitely increased with the pregnancy. They were all still getting used to it.

Richard ignored her attempts to make him angry and followed after Zedd.

* * *

Lothry was massive. Richard hadn't realized how big it really was until they stepped foot inside the city gates. It was as big if not bigger than Aydindril. He was in awe at the white and grey cobblestone and the old buildings that once were. He tried picturing this city in its prime, with all the people, merchants and clerks, the noble men and women. He tried picturing the hundreds of Wizards that flocked here before him and even Zedd's time. There was so much history in this one place, it was amazing. The buildings, though mostly crumbled, were still beautiful and left Richard awe-struck. The designs that were carved into the granite made for beautiful artistry that he had never seen. Though eerie, the town was simply beautiful.

They reached the town square within minutes. In the centre stood a large statue of a woman carved out of marble, her long hair seemingly blowing in the makeshift wind. She wore a dress similar to Kahlan's; her beauty was unmistakable. In her eyes she held the presence of nobility, of character, strength and pride. Richard couldn't quite take his eyes from her. She reminded him of Kahlan so much, from her features to her character. It radiated from her. Her hands, delicate and feminine yet deadly were resting at her side. One finger pointed slightly to the east. Beside her, there stood another statue of a man with hair as wild as Zedd's. He wore simple robes and held his head equally as high as the woman's. The statues gave off an essence. They had a presence of importance that Richard couldn't quite shake. He knelt in front of the stone and rubbed off the grime and moss that now covered the stone statues. Zedd stood behind him, also in awe at the mesmerizing statue. He looked down when he heard Richard gasp.

"First Wizard Thor and Mother Confessor Caris Amnell," he ran his fingers over the name _Amnell, _realizing that this must be Kahlan's great, great, great grandmother. Confessors never took the name of their mates and always kept their last names for lineage sake. He looked up at the statue again and realized without a doubt that it was Kahlan's great grandmother. Zedd placed a hand on Richard's back as he stood.

"Looks like Kahlan wasn't the only Mother Confessor in her family," Zedd exclaimed. Richard nodded, "I've never heard of First Wizard Thor. Must have been even before the history books were written," he put a hand to his chin in wonderment. He sighed and looked around. There were alleyways and buildings of the thousands. He had no idea how they were going to find the tomb. "Well, we better get started. Looks like we have quite the journey ahead of us," he said, ready to start the grueling task of going through each building, trying to find one that held the grace.

Richard held out his hand to stop Zedd in his tracks as he stared at the statue, his gaze never left. He ran his hand down the cracked stone, down the statues arm to her hand. He felt the one finger that protruded to the east. Anybody that didn't carve or sculpt wouldn't have noticed the purposeful point of the finger. Richard sculpted and he knew. "She's telling us something," he whispered. Standing next to the statue, he followed the point of her finger with his eyes. Straight, through bushes and building ways, he saw a small building to the east. He could see from the distance that there was something etched into the stone. Richard smiled, "thank you," he whispered to his love's great-grandmother. With Zedd in tow, they headed east.

* * *

When they reached the stone building, Richard could clearly see the pentagram etched into the hard, cold white marble –a grace. Zedd smiled at how clever his grandson truly was. Seeker indeed. "Bags, boy. Only you would figure that out!"

Richard smiled in response and placed his hands in the centre of the grace unconsciously. Without warning, the stone began to move. Richard jumped back and pulled his sword, startled by the sudden movement. Zedd held his hands out in protection, ready to cast any spell needed or to throw Wizard's fire at the oncoming assault. Nothing came. The stone simply moved out of the way, allowing them entrance into the dark, cold cave. Richard gave Zedd a look. Zedd shrugged and pulled at a torch, lighting it with a flick of his finger.

"Stay close," Zedd whispered as they entered. Richard nodded in agreement, obviously uncomfortable with walking into an ancient tomb said to hold secrets of the Wizard's past.

They walked past writings on the walls and Richard interpreted them. They seemed to be songs written for the dead in the underworld to protect them. They continued on through the stone pathway. The hallway was narrow and they could hear rats and cockroaches skittering around them as they continued on. With precision, they avoided the dips and holes within the crumbling stone. Richard was thankful he wasn't scared of tight-fitting places. He could imagine how anyone would react in a place such as this with that fear.

Richard ran a hand along the stone, bringing his torch up, reading the pictures and inscriptions on the walls. _Lie with peace, lie with grace, protect our Mother, clothed in lace…_ He recited the poems in his head, understanding the words of comfort over a lost mother. His thoughts were interrupted as Zedd grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back. Within seconds, a large blade swung down from the ceiling and hit the stone with a thud. The ringing echoed throughout the tomb as Zedd and Richard stood completely still, awaiting another attack. Richard let out a breath and carefully stepped over the blade, "Thank you," he whispered to Zedd who nodded.

They eventually came to a dead end, the stone covered in grime. Richard handed Zedd the torch to hold up as he pulled at it, freeing the inscribed words. Richard shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand this writing," he looked to Zedd. Zedd looked over his shoulder and handed Richard the torch.

"You wouldn't," Zedd pushed him aside and placed both hands on the stone, "Only a Wizard of the First Order can…it's a spell. Let me break it free," Zedd exclaimed. He shut his eyes as he began to chant. Sweat beaded his forehead as the chant became more intense. Zedd became louder and louder and he began to shake from the effort. Richard stood back a bit more allowing Zedd the room he needed.

With a cry the stone shattered under Zedd's hands. The older man put a hand to his knee as he caught his breath. Richard put a hand to his back in concern, "I haven't had to break a spell that strong in ages," Zedd panted, "whatever Wizard did that spell was strong…very strong." He explained. Richard waited until Zedd was recovered before they entered the room that lay beyond.

It was a staircase. Richard went down the steep steps first, holding out the torch so they could see their footing. One misstep and they could fall to their deaths. As they reached the bottom, the stench of the room hit them. It smelled of rotting flesh. And mould. Richard held out the torch to see further into the room but could see nothing. He cringed as something shot past his arm, slicing through a small part of it.

"Get down!" Zedd cried to him as they both jumped to the floor. Above them, Richard could here steel hitting the stone as it was lunged forward, "just a trap, my boy," Zedd put a hand on Richard's shoulder at seeing him reaching for his sword. When Zedd was certain the daggers had stopped, they stood again. Zedd flicked his hand over the room. The torches that were placed in sequence all lit at once, illuminating the dark room. Richard gasped at what he saw. In the centre of the room lay a glass casket. He could clearly see inside. He walked closer to it. "Richard, careful. That casket is webbed in a spell. A spell I cannot undo." He warned.

Richard halted when he saw who it was. His mouth dropped. Inside the casket completely in tact, beautiful as ever with her long hair cascading over her flawless body lay Caris Amnell. Her body, though over a thousand years old was perfectly in tact. Zedd gasped as well. The writings upstairs were not regarding someone's lost mother, but the mother herself. The Mother Confessor. Even in death, she looked exactly like Kahlan. The only difference was that this woman was obviously slightly older than Kahlan when she must have passed. Zedd put a hand to Richard's shoulder, understanding how eerie it must be to see someone that looked exactly like their love lying dead in a casket. Richard took in a breath, "I don't understand?"

Zedd was careful where he stepped as he walked around the glass casket, examining it. "The spell has protected her. Kept her safe from aging. I believe it must have been her Wizard Thor," Zedd ran a hand over the words written beneath him, "yes. They were in love," he pressed his thumb into the last word, "he wanted her protected in this world and beyond." Zedd looked away from the words, "so they could be together in the underworld as they never could be together in this world," Zedd looked to Richard. Richard understood. He knew completely what that was like. He felt even more grateful that he had managed to find a way for him and Kahlan to be together. He felt profound sorrow for the woman that lay in front of her, knowing the pain she must have felt at not having her love. He put his hand on the glass, not thinking. He heard a popping sound and jumped back, pulling his sword free again. The casket started lifting, the Confessor still lying still. The glass case slowly opened, allowing the Mother Confessor to be bare. Zedd and Richard stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do. The glass case was lifted above their heads and the body of the confessor lay in front of them. Zedd looked towards Caris, his eyes gazing upon her pale white face. The room was silent for a few more moments before her body started to rise with the stone. Richard and Zedd stepped back again allowing it to be raised. At the movement of the stone, the Confessor's hand fell to her side. Richard briefly caught a glimpse of a silver ring that fell from her hand. He bent over and picked it up as the stone stopped. Zedd walked over to Richard's side to be able to see him. Richard took the ring in his hand and turned it over. A large white diamond sparkled at him, It was circle in shape and as large as his nail on his index finger. He stared at it confused as Zedd gasped.

"Richard, place it there," he pointed to the engraved stone that now lay before them. Richard took the ring and gently laid it in the crevice. Within moments, a stone drawer pulled out. Within it lay a book. Richard reached in to grab it but Zedd yanked his arm back. Placing his hands over the drawer he began chanting. Sparks of blue and hues of pink shot out in every which direction as the spell that was cast over the book was broken. Richard looked to Zedd when he was finished. Zedd nodded and R ichard took it out. When he did, the stone drawer went back in. The ring was pushed out of its key hole and the stone began to sink back in to the ground. Richard picked up the ring and waited as the Confessor's body came into view again. Gently taking her hand in his, such a delicate hand, he placed the ring back on her finger and put her hand gently back to her stomach where it had been resting for years. The glass container began moving down again and sealed off the confessor once more. Richard and Zedd both let out a breath and relaxed slightly.

"Dear spirits boy," Zedd examined the book, "This is the book of Umana," Zedd looked at him. Richard smiled in relief. He turned to the Confessor once more.

"Thank you, Mother Confessor. For the book…and your great granddaughter," he whispered to her. Zedd put the book into a pocket in his robes.

"We should get going, Richard," he said to him, obviously anxious to be out of the uncomfortable tomb. Richard was about to agree with Zedd when something caught his eye. He turned to the right and squinted in the darkness. He grabbed one of the torches off the walls and headed towards the corner.

"Zedd," he called out to the bony old man, "come here…there are drawings and writings here," he ran a hand over the words. "_Only a Seeker may possess the treasures of Umana. With the touch to our Mother, he shall know the secrets of Wizards before._" Seeker's touch. That must have been when he put a hand to her casket. Zedd urged him to read on. Richard continued to squint through the messy writing left over a thousand years ago. His hand stopped over one of the drawings. There stood a woman, long hair, long white dress. Her stomach had a bulge. Beside her stood two other women. One was Mord'Sith, the other, Richard couldn't make out. As he read on, he dropped the torch.

Zedd stepped closer so he, too, could look at the drawing, "Dear Spirits…Kahlan"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tragedy**

They ran as fast as they could, Richard not bothering to wait for Zedd to catch up. The prophecies on the walls…Kahlan. All he could think of was Kahlan. His heart was pounding so hard he couldn't breathe. He didn't care. He bolted out of the tomb and towards the city gates. _Dear Spirits please don't let me be too late _he screamed in his mind _please _he pleaded. He could hear Zedd huffing behind him. Richard jumped over the cobblestone, skid across the pebbles below and pushed his legs harder. He needed to get to her. To protect her…to protect their child.

* * *

"Is this really necessary? I mean seriously. I'm the Mother Confessor. I am more than capable of handling myself. Just who does he think he is ordering me around? He may have the power to order you around, but not me!" Kahlan fumed walking back and forth kicking at the dirt beneath her boots. Cara rolled her eyes.

"Mother Confessor, really? Do we need to go over this again? He's not fearful for you. He's fearful for your child. You know that. Now stop pacing, sit down and wait patiently. He'll be back before you know it and you can yell at him some more," Cara was leaning against one of the pillars, arms folded underneath her breasts. Kahlan gave her an exasperated look as she put her hands on her hips.

She turned away and shut her mouth, still angry with Richard. How could he leave her like this? He wasn't completely infallible. Sure she was with child, but that didn't make her completely useless. She had powers she could use. Powers that would not affect their child. Richard obviously didn't know that and she planned on telling him as soon as he got back. How could he even think of making her wait out here? Had he no idea who she was?

All this travelling and she was made to stand outside and wait. She wanted to slap him. She knew it was just her emotions getting the best of her, but she couldn't help it. Just one little slap to put him in his place…That would show him just how un-fragile she was. She huffed and sat down on a nearby boulder. She put a hand reassuringly to her stomach and tried calming herself down. She felt the child inside of her jumping wildly and she knew she was the cause of it. Kahlan took a deep breath and began rubbing her stomach, trying to calm the child. When she was sure the baby had calmed, she let her hand drop to her side and allowed the warm sun to inundate her, calming her nerves.

Her relaxing was interrupted by a piercing thunderous sound. Within seconds she found herself standing. Before she could react with a dagger or her power, she was paralyzed. A large white beam of light shot through her stomach. She felt her insides burning at the feel of it. Her blue eyes went wide as she tried with all her power to free herself from the hold. Kahlan looked to see her attacker and gasped in shock at seeing Shota. Cara stood at the pillar, completely stone still, unable to move an inch. Shota had her under a spell. Cara's blue frightened eyes looked to Kahlan. Kahlan found her voice amongst the pain.

"Shota!" she cried, pain from the lightning in her almost suffocating her, "what…?"

Shota stepped closer, her hand out, pushing the bolt through Kahlan's body further, "It is written – _The Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell, will give birth to an abomination- a son. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor's son will rise to power and destroy the world as we know it as he will be a male confessor" _Kahlan's eyes started filling with tears trying to move her hands, do anything to save her baby. Shota grunted as she pushed futher, "I cannot allow that to happen, Mother Confessor. I have seen the future. Your first child will be a male confessor. Both you and the Seeker will not have the heart to do what is needed. Therefore, I must destroy it now." Kahlan screamed in agony. Screamed at not being able to do anything, screamed at the thought of losing her and Richard's child.

Within minutes, she was released, the light gone. Kahlan fell to the ground with a thump. She looked up quickly to attack, but Shota was gone. Cara was on the ground, trying to regain her composure. Kahlan, panic-stricken, placed her hand on her stomach. Her vision became blurry. Her once protruding belly was once again flat. There was no puncture mark. Just emptiness. She no longer felt the connection, no longer felt the little butterflies within her. Kahlan cried out and clutched at her stomach, tears pouring from her face. _This can't be_ she wailed to herself _this just can't be_

* * *

He felt it. He knew he was too late. He bounded the corner and flew out the gates as soon as he heard her cry. His heart was pounding as he looked to Cara who was trying to stand. He turned his gaze to Kahlan and his heart broke in two. She lay on the dirt ground, one hand clutching her stomach, the other clutching the grass as she sobbed uncontrollably. Richard ran to her and knelt beside her. He lifted her to her knees so he could hear what she was saying, "Kahlan?" he looked down at her stomach, hoping the prophecies weren't correct and that Kahlan and his baby were ok. Pain, anger and torment hit him as he saw it was true. Her stomach was flat once again. Richard let out a cry of anguish and stood, pulling his sword from its scabbard. Zedd was already there, holding him back

"She's gone, Richard. Shota's gone." Richard pushed Zedd aside, needing to get past him. Shota would pay. He would kill her slowly, painfully. He could focus on nothing else other than killing her. His rage threatened to choke him. He was prepared to kill her and anyone that stood in his way – even his own grandfather.

He began running in the direction he thought Shota would be running in. He was so committed to killing her, he could think of nothing else. Suddenly he found himself running into a wall. He tried pushing past it but it wouldn't work. "ZEDD!" He cried out, "Old man, LET ME THROUGH," he cried out, his anger teetering on the edge of insanity. Zedd stood before him, arms out in defense.

"Richard…"

"I SAID LET ME THROUGH!" Richard screamed. At seeing his grandfather, he felt hot tears pouring down his cheeks. "LET ME THROUGH," Richard cried again, pushing at the invisible force in front of him.

"Richard," Zedd stepped closer, "Shota will kill you if you attack now. Please, son. Understand," Zedd whispered, "look past the hurt and anger…think of reason. She knows you will try and attack her. She's left traps all throughout her path. Don't be stupid, boy. You can get your revenge later. Focus on the now. You cannot attack now." Zedd said reassuringly. Richard dropped to his knees, dropped the tip of his sword to the dirt. He knoew Zedd was right. Realization hit, but that didn't make him any less angry.

"I will kill her, Zedd," he vowed, looking up into his grandfather's eyes. Zedd nodded.

"I know, my boy…I know," Zedd lifted the shield and walked towards his grandson. He put a sorrowful hand on the man's shoulder as Richard cried. After a few moments passed, Zedd patted Richard's back. "Now…Kahlan needs you."

* * *

When they walked back, Cara was trying to console Kahlan, putting a hand on her back. Kahlan wept still, her face soaked with tears. Her arms covered her stomach and she rocked back and forth. Her hair cascaded down her face as she wept. Richard wiped his eyes as he took Cara's spot. He knelt down beside her and put his arms around her. She cried harder at being in his arms. She gripped his shirt in fists and wailed at their loss. Zedd let loose some tears at the sight, understanding he, too, had lost a great grandson.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan," Richard whispered to her as he held her head to him, "I vowed never to let anything happen to you or our baby…our son…"Richard sucked in a breath. "I've failed you." Kahlan cried harder and banged her fists against his chest, angry at herself for not protecting their child.

"I…I 't d…ddoo anything," she cried, "I…I…couldn't move. Why? Spirits why?" she groped her stomach again. Richard squeezed her tighter. Cara, uncomfortable with the sight sat at the other end, giving them their space. Zedd looked forlorn as he sat on a nearby log, contemplating Shota's fate.

He didn't know how long they sat their and cried. All he knew was that it was nightfall as they finally parted. Kahlan had calmed down and was no longer crying. She went completely quiet and almost numb. Richard was seething still as they made their way back to the place they camped at last. Cara and Zedd set about the task of making a fire, allowing Richard and Kahlan to have time with their thoughts. Richard never left Kahlan's side, his warm, comforting hand constantly soothing her. She held her one arm across her stomach as she sat, staring mindlessly into the fire.

"Why don't you and Kahlan get some rest," Zedd offered, "Cara and I will take the watch tonight." Richard looked to his grandfather.

"Thanks, Zedd. But I won't be sleeping tonight."

True to his word, Richard did not sleep at all. Kahlan had lay down but she wasn't sleeping. He could hear little sobs escaping her as she gripped her stomach. He sighed. He was so angry with Shota all he could envision was killing her. It took all his will to calm himself down, but he knew he had to. Zedd was right. He would be dead right now if it wasn't for Zedd. Besides that, Kahlan needed him more than ever right now. He'd never seen her so broken, so completely hurt. He hated seeing her so upset. He could only imagine how much worse it was for her. Their child was in her. She'd felt it, felt _him. _Richard shut his eyes in pain again. A son. He would have had a son…someone he could raise to fight, to be a strong leader. A son he could teach to fish, to snare animals…A son he could have raised to treat women with respect. With dignity. He put a hand over his face, wiping the feeling of guilt surrounding him.

He'd broken a promise he made to Kahlan. He vowed no harm would come to her or their son. He always thought things were just going to be ok. He thought they would be fine and that he'd have a family like he always dreamed. His hopes were shattered along with the memories of their now dead son. He took a breath and looked over at Kahlan. She was looking into the fire, her head lying on his pack, tears freely running down her face. He didn't know how she would ever trust him again. He scooted closer to her and pulled her to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and gripped his shirt in her fists as she cried, silently. He ran a hand down her hair and kissed the top of her head. They would get through this. They had to.

* * *

Her baby was gone. Their baby. Their son. Kahlan couldn't grasp the thought of it. He was gone. She could feel the emptiness in the pit of her stomach. She no longer felt the tiny movements, the pushing and prodding at her innards. Throughout her pregnancy, she had talked to the baby, calming it when it was acting up, soothing it and preparing it for when she gave birth. She wanted their baby to know the sound of their mother's voice and thought that was a good way to start. She always promised him, before she even met him, that she would die before she allowed anything to happen to him. And now he was dead.

Kahlan gripped the reigns on her horse tighter to stifle the tears that threatened to pour from her ashen face. She never even got to meet him. She wondered what he looked like- if he looked more like her or Richard. She hoped he looked more like Richard as he was a boy. Richard was so handsome. She smiled inwardly. He would have looked like Richard, she had no doubt.

She had been silent over the past three weeks of travelling, only nodding or shaking her head when asked a question. Her depression overwhelmed her and she felt herself burdened with her emotions. Often times she'd wake up in the middle of the night to herself screaming. Richard was always there, asking her what was wrong, putting her comforting arms around her. She never told him, though. Never told him that she dreamt of that day over and over and over again in her mind. When their son died, a part of her died, too.

She stayed back behind Zedd, Cara and Richard, not wanting to be bothered in their idle conversation. She briefly heard them say they were planning on setting up camp for the night, but paid no attention to it farther then that. She only realized they were stopping when her horse came to an abrupt halt behind Zedd's. She sighed and pushed herself down, her hand absentmindedly reaching for her stomach only to realize that their baby was no longer there.

Richard sighed in seeing her. He had been just as upset as Kahlan had and was still reeling from the loss of their child. There was a part of this that he didn't understand. He had no idea what it was like to have that connection, to have something growing inside of you and for it to be ripped from you without you being able to stop it. He could only fathom such an idea.

Still, as much as he understood her pain, he knew she needed to work through this and how she was doing it was not healthy. She'd shut them all off. She was like an empty vessel. She was barely conscious most of the time and when you did speak to her all you'd get is an empty look and maybe a nod if you were lucky.

He'd told Zedd of his concerns. Zedd understood and they knew exactly where to set up camp.

"Kahlan," Richard called to her as he tied up his horse. She looked over at him…well that was a good sign, at least she heard him, "Come with me," he held his hand out to her. Kahlan looked blank as she walked to him and took his hand. He nodded to Zedd who busied himself with Cara over setting up camp. Enough was enough. Kahlan needed to confront this.

* * *

Richard walked her up from the camp, away from the others. He brought her to an enclosed area, surrounded by trees and brush. In the centre, there was a hot spring. Richard had seen this area before as they passed through on their way to Lothry. He knew he wanted to stop by on the way back and this was the perfect opportunity. He looked to her to see if she reacted at the beauty of the water, the greenery, the sun setting in the distance. Kahlan's eyes twitched slightly, but she made no comment or movement other than that.

Richard pulled his shirt off and started working at his pants. She stared off in to the distance as he undressed. When naked, he turned her to look at him. Gently, so as not to force her, he began taking her belt off, then her traveling garb. When he had her fully unclothed, he took her by the hand and headed in to the water with her. He placed his sword right at the beach so it was close by if he needed to grab it.

He pulled her in with him, allowing the warmth of the water to completely engulf him. It felt so good to be able to relax for once. Kahlan stood her lower half in the water, her top half out of the water. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. He rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him. She looked straight ahead, passed his face even though they were inches apart.

"Kahlan, you need to stop this," he whispered, wanting to do this as gently as he could, "you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened," her eyes shot to his, anger flaring. He backed away a bit, giving her her space, "Kahlan," he held his hands out in defense, "I love you. What happened has happened. I will get my revenge on Shota, believe me. But you cannot continue living like this. I …we can't," he said gently again.

Kahlan seethed, her chest heaving in anger. She walked up to him and slapped him, hard across the face, "How dare you," she sneered, tears welling up in her eyes again, "you have no idea…"she began to sob, "h…how it feels to l…loose…" she put a hand to her mouth to cover the wail, "you…you will get _your _revenge?" she squinted at him in anger, "I will get _MY _revenge, understand?" she wailed, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. Richard rubbed at his cheek as he looked back at her, anger evident in his eyes.

"Kahlan…who are you to think it is only you that is suffering?" he yelled, not meaning to…his anger just got the best of him, "we both have lost someone here, not just you. I understand the torment you're going through. True, I don't know what it's like to have someone rip your child from you…from your womb, but…" tears were forming in his eyes. He whispered the last few words, "Kahlan…I've already lost a child, and now I'm losing my soul mate. Please. I'm begging you to try and work through this. For not only our son's sake…but for my sake." He looked at her, pleading.

Kahlan's face relaxed. She wiped at the fresh tears that fell from her face as she looked away from his penetrating gaze. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Kahlan…" he looked towards the moon, "we will get our revenge. You and me both. We will kill Shota together. Once we are able to…we will. She will suffer for what she's done to our son," he looked over at her, "what she's done to us." Kahlan nodded as new tears flowed from her eyes. Richard swam closer to her and pulled her to him. Since the tragedy happened, Kahlan barely responded to his touch, now she actually put her arms around him, around his neck, holding herself to him. Richard leaned back against the warm stone and sat on one underneath the water; he positioned Kahlan's legs on either side of him, and held her to him as they relaxed in the warmth of it. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest and could feel her calming down as he rubbed her back. She gripped him and laid her head on his wet shoulder and allowed herself the freedom of not thinking about her lost child. Richard exhaled at seeing Kahlan finally relax. She needed this more than ever. "I love you," Richard whispered, kissing her forehead.

Kahlan wiped the last of her tears aside and sat up, looking down at him. She touched a hand to the red mark on his face, from where she slapped him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He smiled at her, grabbed her hand and gave it a quick kiss. He was just glad she was talking about something other than the loss of their child.

"It's ok," he whispered back, his finger tracing her jaw line, "I'll live." She gave him a small smile and rested her forehead against his. She gently placed a hand over her flat stomach once more. Richard put his hand over hers, "We'll have another someday, Kahlan," he promised her. She nodded and put her hand back around his neck.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. Richard pulled her closer to him and placed his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Umana**

Richard had been studying and reading every chance he got. The book was full of riddles and poems that he didn't quite understand. He knew it would take a lot of time and patience to figure out the ways of Wizards. Even Zedd was vexed at some of the wording. They were still on their way back to Aydindril, taking their time on the way back home. Richard needed to keep his focus on the book and see what the prophecies foretold. It was difficult to keep his mind in focus when all he could think of was Shota.

His anger for her still burned hot in him, but he knew the truth of Zedd's words. He would be useless against her if he went and tried to get his revenge now. She'd be prepared for that, prepared for him.

Zedd, though angry at Shota's lack of social etiquette, had silently known Shota's reasoning and understood it. It would take Kahlan and Richard years, if ever, to understand why Shota had to do what she did. No male confessor should ever live. Richard had seen what would happen when he went to the future and saw that Darken Rahl had forced Kahlan into marriage and they had conceived a male confessor who in turn became a tyrant. Any male confessor, no matter who his parent's are, will turn evil. It was in their nature. He knew Shota had actually done them a favour by killing the child before it was born. He knew just how much more difficult it would have been for them to kill their child when born…or how hard it would have been on them had Shota done it after the birth. He was glad she had done it before.

He knew Richard and Kahlan wanted their revenge. He was able to distract Richard long enough right now with the book of Umana. He knew he had to keep Richard focused on something else and when that day came when Richard decided to go after Shota, Zedd would have to stop him. It would be the hardest thing Zedd would ever have to do but he knew he had to. For their sake.

They had stopped off in the town of Mayfield and Kahlan and Cara were shopping in town. Richard and Zedd decided they would check out the town's library to see if there was any other information they could possibly get regarding the Keep. Zedd doubted they'd find anything, but they knew they should still try.

Richard was like a sponge, soaking in all the information. He smiled like a school boy when he was able to decode the spells that held him back in the Keep. He wanted so badly to get to Aydindril so he could go and explore. There were so many things he wanted to know and see within the Keep. So many prophecies to read and decode. Before he took the thrown as Lord Rahl, he wanted to be well-versed in the histories and knowledge of the lands. He wanted to be well-prepared for whatever would or could happen.

* * *

Kahlan and Cara made their way through the streets of Mayfield, stopping at the local vendors. Cara was becoming impatient as Kahlan talked to the people, interacting with them. Cara didn't have time for the mindless chatter but Kahlan needed it. She thrived on people and loved the communication aspect of her job. Cara preferred not to socialize with the locals and simply enjoyed threatening them with glares.

Kahlan rolled her eyes at Cara's insistent huffing, "honestly Cara, if you're that bored, just go back to the library with Zedd and Richard. I'll be fine."

Cara shot Kahlan a look, "I promised Lord Rahl I'd watch over you." Kahlan wrapped the cloak tighter around her head.

"Cara, really…do I look like I need protection? Go. I'll be fine," Kahlan shooed her and began walking over to a flower stand. Cara slumped her back against one of the wooden pikes that held up the building behind her as Kahlan sniffed at the flowers.

"I'm not leaving you. I'd rather not suffer the wrath of Lord Rahl, thank you very much," Cara fumed. Kahlan smiled and handed the merchant a coin as she picked up an oriental lilly. She handed it to Cara; Cara took it numbly and gave Kahlan a look, "what do I do with this?" she questioned.

Kahlan smiled at Cara's indifference, "just thought I'd add some brightness to your outfit," she walked away from her. Cara stomped over to Kahlan and handed her the flower.

"Mord'Sith don't carry flowers," she handed the lily back to Kahlan. Kahlan frowned and took it back. She rolled the stem in her fingers as she looked at Cara.

"You need a man, Cara," Kahlan finally said. Cara frowned at her.

"I don't _need _any man. I'm a woman. I'm stronger then any man," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, men are only good for one thing," Cara grinned. Kahlan rolled her eyes at the woman again, understanding her meaning.

"Cara, you're impossible," Kahlan started making her way through the maze of people again. Cara's smile widened at seeing Kahlan's disposition. They enjoyed bantering with each other. Richard and Zedd often just kept their mouths shut when the two women argued. It was usually one or the other that would win. Kahlan was often wittier, but Cara knew when to push the right buttons. They both grew even closer as they continued their journey back to Aydindril.

It had been a month since their child was taken from them. Kahlan was grateful to Cara for bantering with her to take her mind off of things. It was also nice being able to go into town and talk with the people and shop around, focusing on things other than her lost child.

It was getting darker and the merchants were closing up their shops. Cara and Kahlan decided it would be best if they headed back to the library to get Zedd and Richard. They'd be able to stay at a nearby inn and hopefully get a good night's rest.

When they arrived at the library, Zedd and Richard were already standing outside, ready to head out. Richard looked exhausted when Kahlan took his hand, worry on her face. He gave her hand a squeeze in response, "it's just tiring," he said to her. She nodded in understanding. Being cooped up inside all day sitting and reading was sure to make one drowsy.

"What did you discover?" she asked. He ran a hand through his hair as they walked towards the inn.

"That I really need to get to Aydindril sooner than later to see if I'm correct with what I'm thinking. Zedd and I have managed to decode some of the riddles and I'm hoping I can at least get past the first few spells and reach the main corridor," he held up the book, "this book gives us a detailed map of the Keep so I won't be lost once inside. I can at least break past to the main corridors and hopefully be able to get more information once there. Right now, the rest of this just seems jibberish. I'll need to be there to grasp what it's saying." Kahlan nodded in understanding. It made sense. Richard could read all he wanted to but in order for him to fully grasp the book, he needed to be there to experience what it was telling him.

They reached the inn within minutes and headed up the stairs. Zedd pulled open the doors and they were met with the scent of sweat, booze and cooking meat. Men gathered throughout the tavern and smashed their drinks together, happy to be having a pint after a long days work. Kahlan was used to this. They were all getting used to this.

Her blue eyes caught a group of men in the far right corner. None of the other patrons seemed to be bothered by their entrance. But these men. Kahlan shuddered as they stared at her. None seemed to be looking at her face. She suddenly felt the need to hide behind Richard. He looked at her oddly as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arm around his as they walked down to grab a table. She sat beside Richard and dared glancing towards the men's direction again. They were still looking at her. She looked down and tried to focus on something else. Richard put a hand to her knee and she was glad for the comfort. He took a glance around the room and noticed the men staring at her. He gave them a glare. They sneered and finally turned their gazes away.

They ordered their meals and ate up quickly. None of them were particularly interested in staying in the tavern longer than they had to. Cara again wanted to stay down for a little while longer for another pint. As Richard stood by the doorframe waiting for her, Kahlan grasped Cara's arm.

"Cara," she waited until Cara looked at her, "please don't stay down here. I don't trust these men," Kahlan whispered to her. Cara lifted one eyebrow.

"You think a man is any match for a Mord'Sith? Not even the Seeker could stand against one," she pointed in Richard's direction. Kahlan's face faltered. She swallowed past the anger, thinking of reason.

"Cara, I don't doubt your abilities. I doubt the numbers these men have on you. Please, come up to bed. Don't stay down here," Cara's lip twitched up into a sneer.

Cara turned to grab her pint and took another swig of it, "Mother Confessor," she started, "I only take orders from the Lord Rahl. And even then…only if it's necessary. You yourself said I needed a man," she licked her lips looking towards the direction of some of the men; "I think tonight you might be right." She pushed Kahlan aside as she went and sat next to a young strapping man. Kahlan bit her lip and looked over to the men in the corner again who were watching her yet again. She shuddered and headed in Richard's direction. He held his hand to hers and she took it gratefully.

"She's going to get herself killed or get a disease. I don't know which one's worse," Kahlan fumed as they entered their room. Richard shut and locked the door behind them and sighed.

"Kahlan I agree with you. But there's no point in arguing with her. She can take care of herself," he stated, taking off his boots. Kahlan regarded him for a long moment.

"I'm surprised you're not as worried as I am," she stated, crossing her arms. Richard ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at her.

"Cara has proven herself time and time again. I don't fear her safety with a bunch of drunken men. She's willing to put herself in that mess, regardless of how dangerous it is. Cara also just isn't any woman, Kahlan. She's Mord'Sith. Mord'Sith have powers over men that I can't understand." Kahlan frowned at him, not liking what he said, "you should be more fearful for the men than her, Kahlan." He muttered to himself. Kahlan didn't like talking about this anymore. She hated thinking of when he was captured by Mord'Sith. She knew full well that they used their sexuality to play men along with their torture techniques. She grimaced at the thought. She pushed her concerns aside as she realized she was the only one who was apparently worried. She headed to bed with Richard and tried thinking of something else.

* * *

It must have been close to midnight when she awoke. Richard was fast asleep beside her lying on his back with one arm to the side of him and the other laid on his stomach. She could still hear men downstairs loud and boystrous, clinking their mugs together. She wiped at her eyes, trying to wake herself up a bit and sat up, careful not to wake Richard. He was breathing pretty heavily and she realized he must be in a deep sleep. Gently she took the blanket covers off her legs and placed her feet on the wooden floor. Grabbing her traveling dress, she slid her arms into it and tugged her boots on. She needed to see if Cara was ok. It had been bothering her all night and she knew she would deeply regret it if something had happened to her.

With ease, she pushed the door open. It creaked only slightly as she shut it behind her, careful not to make it too loud. As she made her way down the hall, she could hear the men getting louder. She went to Cara's room first and knocked, "Cara?" she whispered. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still nothing. Not thinking, she pushed at the door to make sure. The room was empty. Kahlan's heart started to thump and she made her way back down the creaky hallway. The firelight illuminated the tavern. Most of the men had left but there were still quite a few of them there. Prostitutes sat on their laps, hiking their skirts up and showing off their goods. Kahlan squinted in the light but couldn't see Cara. She frowned, getting worried. She contemplated going back to get Richard but second guessed herself. He would just be angry that she was out looking. He would tell her that Cara was probably out doing Spirits knows what with a man and that it was her business to do so. Kahlan shook her head in frustration.

She was keenly aware of the stares she received as she made her way down the steps into the tavern. A very drunk man bumped into her and gave her a lustful grin, "hey ther pretty lady," he slurred. Kahlan gave him a disgusted look and pushed him away from her. She made her way quickly out of the tavern and out the door into the darkness of the night.

"Cara?" she whispered, her eyes trying to adjust. She stepped down off the porch of the inn and onto the dirt road. She turned on her right heel and was about to call her name again when she saw the men that had been leering at her before. They grinned at her in the moonlight. She began walking backwards, away from their gaze, "stay back," she held out her hand, "I'm warning you." They looked at each other and grinned some more.

"Or what? You'll confess us?" the smaller of the men scoffed. His teeth were rotting and his head was bald. He wore numerous weapons and Kahlan was distinctly aware that this wasn't just an ordinary man. She gasped when she felt strong hands grab her from behind. She summoned her powers and was seconds away from releasing it when she felt the cool steel around her neck click together, "no…" she whispered at realizing it was a Rada'Han. Instinctively, she reached for her daggers at her boots. The men grabbed her arms and pulled her back. One of the men grabbed at her daggers and put them with his pack of weaponry.

"Now, now, Mother Confessor," the youngest man said. He was handsome in demeanor, but his black eyes held the distinct look of wisdom and evil. Kahlan sucked in a breath, "stop your squirming. Can't have you over-exerting yourself now can we?" he smiled lusciously at her, "Knock her out. We have a journey ahead of us and I don't want her to be pestering me," he ordered. Kahlan managed to scream before everything went black.

* * *

He heard her scream. He woke up suddenly in a cold sweat and instinctively reached for his sword. He turned his gaze in Kahlan's direction. She was gone. Panic set in as he stood off the bed. His heart was racing as he pulled his boots on and ran out the door. He ran to Zedd's room and woke him up.

"You're getting into a nasty habit, boy," Zedd groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes when he opened the door.

"Kahlan, she's gone. She's not with you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Zedd frowned and grabbed his robe. He threw it on and headed out the door with Richard. Richard pounded on Cara's door. No answer. He let himself in to find the room completely empty. Zedd and Richard continued down the hall. Richard let out a breath when he saw Cara making her way up the stairs from the tavern, "Cara!" he gripped her shoulders at seeing her, "have you seen Kahlan?" he asked. Cara shook her head, no.

"Maybe she went to go relieve herself?" Zedd asked. Richard frowned, not believing him.

"We have a chamber pot," he stated. Zedd scratched at his chin. Richard took off down in the tavern. He went to a group of men that had been there earlier in the night, "have you seen the woman I was with earlier? Tall, pretty, dark hair?" he questioned. Drunkenly, they nodded and pointed in the direction of the door. Richard rushed out as soon as possible. His sword rang in the night air as he drew it. He looked up and down the streets but saw nobody. Zedd and Cara followed behind him, also ready to attack. Richard was panting as his heart pounded faster. His brown, worried eyes looked to the ground for any tracks. He kneeled down and put his hand to the dirt; his breath caught in his throat. In the dirt, he could see Kahlan's boot print. He could see as well that someone had obviously been dragged to a carriage it looked like. The tracks looked to be from Kahlan's boots. He steeled himself and sat up again.

"What is it?" Zedd asked, concerned at seeing Richard's face go pale.

"Kahlan's boots," he pointed to the tracks, "someone must have grabbed her and dragged her to a carriage or wagon of some sort," he followed the tracks. Zedd squinted trying to see what the boy was talking about. Richard had amazing eye-sight and being a woods guide for so many years, he was used to following trails. He knew Richard was speaking the truth.

"But who would take her?" Zedd questioned. Cara huffed.

"She is the Mother Confessor. The last Confessor at that. Her head would bring about a large bounty, that's for sure," Cara stated. Richard shot her a death glare. She backed up a bit. Richard pushed past them and entered the tavern again. He went straight to the bartender.

"Do you know of any men that would want to take the Mother Confessor in here?" he questioned. The bartender gave him a look as he washed a mug with a dirty cloth.

"Are you kidding me, every man in this room would want their chances with her," his dark eyes looked at Richard like he was crazy. Richard reached his hand across the counter and gripped the man by his dirty shirt, pulling him close to face him.

"Listen to me," Richard growled, "you will tell me what you know, or I will slice you from navel to nose," he held his sword out to prove his point. The bartender gasped at seeing the sword.

"Seeker," he had only just recognized it, "forgive me. Of course," he took Richard's hand off his shirt, "Come this way," he whispered and pointed with his head full of black curls. His fat jiggled as they walked to the side room, barely big enough to hold the four of them.

The bartender gazed in Cara's direction, "The Seeker has questionable friends," Richard was running out of patience.

"The Mother Confessor. Where is she?" he questioned, his big brown eyes ablaze. The man shifted uncomfortably at Richard's glare.

"The men that were sitting in the far right corner tonight. They're Jagang's men. Jagang is a tyrant. An evil man. He's a dream walker and has the ability to slip into one's mind and change their thought patterns as they sleep. Almost like a hypnosis," he cleared his throat, "he has a harem of women that he captures and uses for…entertainment purposes for himself and for his men," he looked away from Richard's gaze, "The Mother Confessor would be a nice add on to that collection," he stated. Richard's gaze deepened in intensity.

"Where is this Jagang?" Zedd questioned, seeing Richard was in no shape to be thinking straight. The bartender shook his head.

"They camp out. Jagang's got a lot of men…like a small army. They all work for the Order," he said. Richard looked confused.

"Order?" he questioned. Cara piped in.

"The Order is an army. Men from outside D'Hara and the Midlands. Men that work for themselves. They're brutal and even Darken Rahl had troubles fighting them off. Their tactics are cruel, even crueler then that of Mord'Sith," Cara turned to Richard, "If Kahlan's been taken by the Order, by this Jagang character, it's going to take a lot more than just us to get her out," she looked him in the eye, "you'll need an army."

Richard wiped a hand across his face, "Cara, we don't even know where this Jagang is and we don't know how heavily guarded he is," he said.

The bartender looked between the two before speaking, "Jagang's heavily guarded. He basically runs the Order. Seeker, the Mord'Siths right. You'll need a lot more than just one sword, one stick and one wizard to beat them." He looked back to Richard.

Richard sighed heavily, realizing what he was going to need to do. Zedd spoke what Richard didn't want to.

"You'll have to claim the throne sooner than originally planned."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, apparently everyone hates Jagang, lol. Yes he is a character from the book, but I have changed it a bit so what he can do is a little different than what he can do in the books. I have to apologize as well. This story has gone on far longer than intended. I could have split this story in two, but unfortunately I did not and now I have to finish it as is. I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but I know how difficult it can be to read something so long. Thanks for all your patience!**

**Taken**

Her head was pounding as she awoke. The room was warm from the hundreds of candles that filled the room, illuminating it in light. She was laying on comfortable linens and colourful pillows on a massive bed that took up the majority of the room. She glanced around, suddenly feeling very cautious and worried. Where was she? She didn't know what was going on. She felt something around her neck. She reached for it and felt smooth steel. The coolness somewhat calmed her as her heart raced from the anxiety of not know what was going on. Her long brown hair fell down at her shoulders and she felt a chill run up her spine. What was going on?

She stood up as she heard someone enter the room. She was confused at how breezy it was. She looked down and gasped at her garments. She was wearing barely anything. Her top was red in colour but only covered her breasts and arms. Her taut stomach was completely bare and only interrupted by a gold chain that draped around her hips like a belt. Her satin skirt started just before her pelvic line and had a slit running up the side of it. She felt very exposed and wanted nothing more but to cover her shame.

"Kahlan, good morning," a man stepped into the room. He was huge, bigger than any man she had seen before…not that she remembered seeing any man before. Kahlan he said her name. She hadn't realized that she didn't even know her own name. Kahlan it was…now what was her family name…

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" she stammered, her hands in fists. His black eyes scared her. His eyes were completely black and had no white like normal eyes, just all coal black. He smiled at her lasciviously. He was at least 6 and half feet tall and had a muscular build. He wore gold chains around his neck and had piercings in his ears and nose. His skin was tanned and he had no hair atop his massive head. He walked over to her and held his calloused hand out.

"Kahlan, my dear. You've hit your head pretty hard," he smiled at her, "come, my love. Allow me to introduce you to your sisters," he took her hand and gently pulled her from the room. Kahlan was distinctly aware to take note of the building she was in. It was decorated lavishly and there were servants running about like mad. The walls were painted in reds, gold's and oranges, like fire. It matched her outfit perfectly. The smell was sweet and she could tell there was incense burning. As they passed the corridors, Kahlan caught a glimpse of herself in one of the mirrors. She tried grasping what she looked like, tried remembering who she was. She felt oddly out of place here, regardless of how beautiful it was.

He brought her to a room full of beautiful women dressed as she. They all welcomed her in and sat her down. They began fiddling with her hair, pulling up the loose strands and placing jewels in it. The big man who had guided her there sat in a massive chair, built, seemingly, of gold. The velvet cushions were purple in colour and his black outfit seemed out of place in such a colourful place. He smiled over at her, awaiting her to speak.

"Who are you?" Kahlan questioned as the women fussed around her, poking holes through her ears, pulling gold jewelry on her arms and neck. The man's smile widened at her, showing his perfect radiant white teeth. He leaned forward and took her in with his black eyes.

"My name is Jagang."

* * *

Kahlan had been missing for at least two days now. They were heading back towards the People's Palace so Richard could take the throne and gather men together to go and fight against this tyrant that was holding Kahlan. His Kahlan. He didn't want to leave her, didn't want to waste anytime knowing she was with such an evil man. He had to push his mind to not think of her as when he did, he often felt like we would loose his mind knowing what was probably going on. From what Cara had told him, Kahlan would most likely be trained in the art of seduction and entertainment – to use her femininity to kill. She would be brainwashed and most likely raped. His fist hardened and he broke the quill he was holding. _Stop thinking about that _he reprimanded himself. He sighed and dropped the quill to his side. He picked up another and continued to write his formal letter, accepting the throne from the man he had killed – his brother Darken Rahl.

* * *

She raised her arms as the other women did and moved her body to the music. These moves felt foreign to her and they seemed terribly erotic but she liked the attention she was getting. The men around them cheered and hooted as they moved to the music, their hips swaying seductively to the beat of the drums. Her bangles clinked together as she moved and she could feel the curls on her head bouncing.

Jagang had told her she was his prize. No man was going to touch her…They could look, but not touch. He had given her a special gift- a piercing right at her navel with a blue sapphire attached to it. None of the other women had it. He said he had given it to her to show everyone how special she was. The other women made their way into the crowd and ran their hands over the men. They were seductresses Jagang had told her. They were trained assassins that he personally trained himself. They were all as deadly as they were beautiful.

Kahlan could feel the men's eyes on her as she moved. She could feel the warmth of the candles and embraced the colours of the tent as she danced. She enjoyed the attention, but not exactly this kind of attention. She grimaced as she moved to the right with her hip. She could have sworn one of her ribs was broken. She couldn't shake this uncomfortable feeling with all of this.

Jagang had told her that she had chosen to come with them and that she had been with them for some time now. She must have hit her head pretty hard when she fell from the stage as he had told her because she didn't remember anything. She couldn't understand why she'd want to come and join him in his brutal quest.

Over the past few weeks with him, she had seen how brutally he had treated his people, treated her. He at first told her that she loved him but she didn't think she ever did. She told him so, too. In a rage of anger, he had kicked her in her right side, causing her to spit out some blood. She knew then and there that something wasn't right.

These women, when they stared at him, stared at him in wonderment. Kahlan found herself doing it at times as well and couldn't quite understand why. He was eerily attractive and scarily strong. He commanded all the men at the camp and had no friendships with any of them. She had never seen a man so dangerously deadly.

Her heart skipped a beat as he entered the room, his eyes fixated on her. He had told her that she was the prettiest of them all and that he would only have her. With his eyes locked on her, she knew it would be tonight. She cringed at the thought of it. She didn't know if she'd ever been with a man and feared what would come of it.

Jagang held a hand up and the music halted. He stepped forward and all the men in the room went silent. "Kahlan, my queen," he held his hand to her. She stepped forward gracefully and placed her delicate hands in his. His hands looked like a giants compared to hers. His eyes looked like coal as he stared down at her "tonight, we dance alone."

* * *

"You want us to believe that you are the new Lord Rahl, and that you expect us to follow you into battle to slay one of the most deadliest armies out there for this Mother Confessor that we've been fighting against for years," General Bronston gave Richard a look, "Forgive me for being skeptical here, but who do you think you are?" his gray eyes bore into Richard's. He was a tall man, about the same height as Richard with a smaller build. His dirty blonde hair was messy as he had just taken off his helmet to greet them.

"He is the Lord Rahl," Cara growled, "he killed that tyrant Darken who was his brother. His father was Panis Rahl…can you not feel the bond?" she asked. Richard often wondered what Cara meant by this bond she spoke of. She had told him that any D'Haran born within Panis Rahl's rule would have the inept ability to sense Lord Rahl. All soldiers and all Mord'Stih were required to have this for the Lord's protection. He didn't quite understand it, but realized it must have worked as Cara was able to know where he was on more than one occasion without him telling her.

The General nodded in agreement, "I do. It just seems a bit far-fetched. I mean, forgive me Seeker, but only months ago we were fighting against each other and now you expect us to fight with you,"

Richard looked out to the expanse of the People's Palace and at the awaiting faces. He had summoned all dignitaries and all the D'Haran generals to witness him taking the throne and needed them to understand quickly what he needed in return. He needed them to join him. He didn't have this time to be wasting, Kahlan's life was in danger and all he could think of was saving her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he stood up and pushed his chair back, "About a year and a half ago, I was confronted by the Mother Confessor. I was nothing but a simple Woods guide living in Westland where no magic existed. The Mother Confessor was seeking a man, a man to bring justice to the people not only for the Midlands, but for D'Hara as well," he began walking around the room, "Darken Rahl was my brother. I only just found this out after I had killed him. This man, my birth brother, did terrible things to your people and the people of the Midlands. He raped, tortured, butchered them and sent men to their deaths in fruitless battles only for his own benefit. My father, Panis Rahl, knew of his son's evil ways. He therefore laid with my mother so as she could give birth to me… the man who would defeat him and give both Midlands and D'Hara their freedom once more," Richard put his hand to his chest as he spoke, "I neither enjoy death nor do I enjoy battle. However I know the rewards of both. I understand that blood must flow in order for us to have freedom," he turned to the General, "I've freed D'Hara from the evil clutches of my brother. I did it, regardless of whether or not it was my duty to." Richard stepped closer, "Now, just as I've shown you freedom, I am asking that D'Hara take up her responsibility for the years of tyranny and fight for freedom once more. Together. With the Midlands united." Richard exhaled, "I do not demand it of you, General. I am not my brother," he stared at him intently, "I'm asking you."

The General looked dumbstruck at him, "D'Hara is in shambles right now. Since Darken Rahl's decline, my men aren't sure of what to think or of where to go…"

Richard cut him off, "and now I'm here. To claim what's mine. It is my birth right to be in this position…my destiny," he placed a fist on the table in anger. He took a calming breath, "I'm not here to dictate as my brother did. I demand equality and democracy. I demand freedom for my people; every one of them, including my soldiers," he looked intently at the crowd around him, "I will rule this land in fairness. This is why I have called all of you here today. You are my counsel. I seek your guidance. I will not kill you for speaking against me. You have that right. I am asking you, as the new Lord Rahl, to stand by me in my quest. The Mother Confessor has risked her life on countless occasions for her people," Richard ran a hand through his hair, "we are to be married shortly." There were gasps amongst the crowd. "Our union will bring together both the Midlands and D'Hara. We will once again be a land of peace and freedom." He sighed, "but first we need her back. She's being held captive by the Order. I need the support of our surrounding troops. She needs to be here in order for the union of our lands to happen."

The General was about to say something when a councilman spoke up, "you speak the truth," he nodded, his head full of grey hair bobbing. "With the Order growing in numbers, both our lands are in danger. It would be wise of us to join with the Midlands and fight against this foe. To do so, we will need the counsel of the Mother Confessor. The Midlands will not join with us without her," he spoke, his eyes full of wisdom.

The General huffed.

"Freedom for what? His future bride!" he exclaimed, "We would be throwing our men into a battle that we cannot win."

Another general spoke up, "cannot win without the Midlands support, which we cannot get until the Mother Confessor is freed," he glared at General Bronston. He turned to Richard, "you have my troops to the east, Lord Rahl. We will fight for this freedom you speak of…it's been a long time in coming." He clasped hands with Richards. Others began to join in, shaking Richard's hand, making oaths to him. General Bronston shook his head in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you all are falling for this nonsense," the General glared over at Richard, "this is foolish," Richard sighed and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"General Bronston, as I said before, I am not my brother. You think I am foolish, that's fine. I will not force you to join in this quest. Hand in your sword and you have every right to leave, no reproccutions." Richard held his hand out. The General stood for a moment contemplating. He then lifted his scabbard over his head and dropped his sword in Richard's hands. "Good luck." He stated as he walked out the door. Zedd gave him a comforting look and placed a hand on his back. Richard turned to the crowd once more as his eyes went wide. Everyone in the room had dropped to their knees, smiles on their faces.

In unison, they each spoke the words, "lead us, Lord Rahl."

* * *

"My Kahlan," he smiled and ran his hands down her smooth shoulders, "your training is going well. Soon you'll be able to utilize your skills you've acquired through my training," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her soft skin. She held the sheets up over her breasts, over the numerous bruises he had left on her. She felt numb from everything. She felt as though she was losing a bit of herself every day. She was constantly questioning him, especially when he beat her. She would go to bed in anger, but wake up falling more and more in love with this man. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She felt his warm fingers running up her spine as he lay beside her completely naked. The warmth of the candlelight warmed her slightly and gave her some small form of comfort. Jagang sat up and pulled her face towards his, "my queen, is something wrong?" he questioned, his black, soulless eyes taking her in. She smiled at him in response.

"I think I'm ready," she said to him, her blue eyes staring at his. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"That so?" he questioned, his hand reaching under the sheet to fondle her as she spoke. She smiled lustfully at him and licked her lips.

"Oh I'm ready"

* * *

She was excited to be able to prove herself to maybe not Jagang but at least to herself. At least she was able to do something of importance. She knew how important of a man Jagang was, regardless of his brutality, and knew that she was prepared to do what she had to do to protect him and his men.

He had been training her over the last month on how to seduce, how to intoxicate a man with pure unadulterated lust. She knew she'd do well at it. All the other women were jealous at how easily it came to her. She must have been trained before and she just didn't remember.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, at the woman staring back at her. Her top barely covered her breasts and didn't leave much to the imagination. It was a dark blue in colour. Her cleavage rose and fell with every breath she took. She wore gold necklaces along with her silver ring around her neck. Jagang always told her it was there for her protection. She didn't know what it was, but trusted what he said. Her long hair was pulled up in piles on her head and loose curls fell, framing her pale face slightly. Her skirt was again slit up the sides, allowing her long, luscious legs to peek through. She wore bangles up her arms and anklets on her feet. Her sapphire navel piercing sparkled in the candlelight. She dabbed herself in perfume and reached for the most important tool of all – her dagger. She attached it to her hip, underneath her skirt. Taking one last look in the mirror, she turned to Jagang who was smiling at her with perfect teeth, "Impress me, my queen."

* * *

Richard, Zedd and Cara had been travelling up the mountains again, this time with a herd of hundreds of D'Haran soldiers behind them. They had found the exact location of Jagang's encampment through the use of spies and Wizard's spells from Zedd. It had taken them nearly two weeks to travel up north, but they travelled hard as Richard was eager to set Kahlan free.

They made there way up past the ravines and through the numerous rivers. They travelled past the city of Kounder and even farther past the ancient ruins of Lothry. He didn't realize how hard he had been pushing them until Zedd finally told him they needed to rest. His men would be no good to them without rest.

After a good night of peace, they headed out again. When they were certain they were close enough without giving themselves away, the set up camp. Richard still knew that Jagang would know of their presence. He wanted him to. He wanted Jagang to sweat a little bit.

"Lord Rahl," General Cormier, an older man, the first general to agree to Richard's demands spoke. He had turned out to be a good friend and a good ally to have. His knowledge on battle tactics was crucial and Richard was truly grateful for the man's wisdom. "I think it's best if we attack at night. The majority of his men will either be drunk or sleeping and those standing guard will be easy to take down." Richard grasped at his sword as he pondered the man's words. They would certainly kill Kahlan if they did that...unless they already had. He shook his head not wanting to think of that. He needed to think of something else…and fast.

"They'll kill the Mother Confessor at the first sign of danger." Richard leaned against a tent pole. Zedd nodded in approval. Cara piped in

"We can send in small troops one at the east end, one at the west one south and one north. The first battalion sent in will search for the Mother Confessor and grab her. After, each battalion will attack from their respected areas one after the other, surrounding them," she offered. Richard shook his head again.

Zedd offered some help, "we could douse them in Wizards spell, confusing them and then attack. I can head straight for Kahlan and protect her the best I can while the rest fight off those monsters." The General gave him a questioning look. Zedd shrugged, "it's a thought." Cara rolled her eyes.

Richard stood up straight, ignoring their options. "I've got it." He turned to Zedd, "do you know what the Order's battle armour looks like?" Zedd nodded in response, "Suit me up, Zedd."

* * *

She'd been waiting for this day for some time now. She was trained and ready to kill. This Lord Rahl was coming, Jagang had told her. Apparantly the poor soul had set up a small encampment to the north thinking they could seize their massive army. Kahlan almost pitied the fools. It would be over soon enough. Jagang had ordered his men to let the Lord Rahl in. He had given the task to her to kill him. Such an honour it would be, to kill one of Jagang's adversaries. She couldn't be more happy.

* * *

Richard always felt uncomfortable in armour. It weighed him down too much and he wasn't as agile. Zedd had managed to suit Richard up in the armour of the Order. The plan was simple; sneak in, find Kahlan, get her out of there and then attack with the D'Haran army. He didn't want to gain any land, or even win. Richard simply wanted to start the battle, scare Jagang a bit, let him know they wouldn't be pushed. Once Kahlan would be free, she could gather the Midlands army and they could fight together, as one, destroying the Order.

He was surprised at how easily the men accepted him in, not questioning where he came from or asking why they'd never seen him before. It did strike him odd but he didn't have the time or the patience to question it. Kahlan was far more important.

"Hey you!" a voice called to him. Richard placed his hand instinctively on his sword. A big burly man with fire-red hair grabbed Richard by the arm, "You don't wanna miss this, come on," he pulled Richard along with him towards one of the massive tents. The brigade had set up thousands of tents along the encampment. Drunken soldiers were everywhere as were loose women. Richard was shocked at the sight of seeing couples having sex right in public alleyways. He couldn't fathom this world and found himself getting angry at thinking Kahlan had to suffer here.

He allowed the man to pull him into one of the tents that was lit by hundreds of candles. Soft drumming hummed in the background as the man sat him down next to him, "the queens coming on soon…you'll like her. Prettiest of the bunch," he winked at Richard, showing his three teeth he still had left. Richard frowned, not interested in watching any shows. He needed to find Kahlan. Somehow he had to get out of this stuffy tent. He turned his head in her direction when the hooting and hollering started. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped at seeing her.

Kahlan came on the stage, swaying her hips in ways he had only dreamed of. She was wearing barely any clothing showing off parts of her only he and her mother had ever seen. He began to seethe as he watched the men around him gaping at her. What was she doing? She had a look on her face she gave to no one but him. His anger was boiling and he was ready to get up, wrap a blanket around her and cut off every single man's manhood in the room. He took a deep breath and remembered Cara telling him that Jagang brainwashed his women. He was a dream walker. He sucked in a breath at realizing Kahlan probably had been brainwashed. He wondered if she would even recognize him. He slowly took his chainmail off his head, waiting to see a reaction from her.

She kept dancing and spinning, dropping to the ground with the music. The men hollered as she ran her hands down the front of her down her breasts, down her stomach. Richard glared at her, trying to calm himself down, trying not to over-react. The music stopped as she finished. She stood up and gave the crowd a lustful smile and stepped off the stage. She walked down the aisle, slowly, allowing each man to have a good look at her. She was about to reach Richard's aisle when her eyes caught his. She stopped dead in her tracks. His heart was pounding as she looked at him, confusion on her face. She recognized him, but he could tell she had no idea why. He suddenly just wanted to hold her, protect her. He knew he couldn't right now. For her safety and for his. She grinned at him and walked over to him. The men were hollering as she stepped in front of him. He looked up at her and didn't move an inch. She raised an eyebrow over one of her beautiful blue eyes, "Who's this?" she questioned, her eyes staring deep into his. She leaned forward and took his full appearance in. He sucked in a breath _please Kahlan. Remember me_ he whispered to himself. You could cut the tension with a knife. Kahlan jumped as a big hand touched her back. She leaned back into is touch and suddenly looked terrified. Richard wanted to pull his sword right away.

Jagang smiled at Richard, "so nice of you to join us, Lord Rahl."

* * *

Richard was sitting in a tent covered with fabrics of different colours. There were candles surrounding the room and in the centre where he sat were pillows and linens. He thought it was odd of them to place him in such a place. Usually prisoners were sent to dungeons, not tents made for kings. His hands were roped together and he wore no shirt. They had stripped him of his armour and he was left with no weapons and just his pants. He was sweating although it wasn't hot. He was terrified of what they were doing to his Kahlan.

The tent door opened and Jagang stepped in the room, "Lord Rahl, is it?" he smiled to him, stepping fully into the room. "It's quite an honour to see you," he dipped his head, mocking his importance. "You came here alone, I see. Stupid decision," he took a sip of the glass of wine he had.

"I didn't come alone," Richard spat at him, "I've got thousands of men awaiting battle if I don't return," he seethed. Jagang scoffed.

"Thousands? From what I've seen it's only barely a thousand," he gave him a dangerous look, "you honestly think you can capture me and battle against my men? I have over three thousand in this encampment alone," he laughed, "and then some."

Richard glared at the man, "We will defeat you. Maybe not today, but we will." Jagang laughed again and put the glass down. He walked over to Richard and lifted him by his hair.

"I'd like to see you try," he whispered to him. Richard yanked his head away from his hands and drove his head into Jagang's middle. Jagang was pushed back. In anger, he walked over and punched Richard sending him flying on his back. Chest heaving in rage, he stood over Richard as Richard spat out blood.

"I'm glad I screwed your stupid bitch," he grinned down at Richard. Richard's rage ignited. _Screwed? If he touched Kahlan…_ "She gave in so easily. She wanted it from me…desired it. After I let her kill you, I'll have her again tonight," he knelt down beside Richard, "I've trained her thoroughly. She has no idea who you are. Your pathetic attempts to try and save her will go to no avail. She will kill you," he stood and was about to head out the door, "it's her final test to prove she's ready." He laughed as Richard lunged at him. Jagang kicked him square in the abdomen. Richard flew back and landed on his side in pain.

"Take care, Lord Rahl. Remember," he grinned as he stepped out the tent, "after she's through with you, I'll see to it she get's hers." He left. Richard's chest heaved in rage. He could hear Jagang take off on horse and wondered exactly whereabouts in the encampment he was. He knew there were at least six guards outside. With no weaponry, he didn't know how he'd get past them. He sat up when he heard talking outside…it was a woman's voice. He frowned.

The tent door opened again slowly and he looked up to see who it was. A woman's long, full leg, entered first. She poked her head around the curtain and smiled at him. _Kahlan _he breathed, relieved to see she all right. She came in and shut the tent behind her. He frowned at her disposition…something was off.

She slowly made her way over to him, her eyes gleaming lustfully at him. He could see right through her satin dress. His anger ignited anew. He prepared himself, "Kahlan," he spoke to her. She smiled as she straddled him. He gave her a questioning look, "I know you're confused right now…" she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"You've been a bad, bad boy," she whispered as she ran her hands down his chest, her nails digging in to him. She allowed her fingers to trail across the muscles of his abs, feeling the contours of his chest as she moaned, "mmm you feel good," she lifted an eyebrow at him, her eyes never leaving his. She brought her fingers up and wiped the blood from his lips. She was so close to him, they shared each other's breath. His breathing quickened and he suddenly found himself speechless as she lifted her skirt, showing off her perfect leg. "Ever mixed pain with pleasure?" she questioned her fingers running up her thighs, licking her lips as he watched her. Richard's heart was beating faster. He gazed into her eyes as he spoke, knowing what she was reaching for.

"Kahlan listen to me," he pulled her eyes to his as she was gazing at his chest, "you and I are going to be married. Do you remember? Remember how much I love you…remember the first time we made love?" he looked at the Rada'Han around her beautiful neck, "You had to wear a Rada'Han to protect me from your powers? It looked exactly like that remember?" she laughed slightly and shook her head, not giving in to his prodding's. She ran a hand in his hair, pulling his head close. Her other hand had a dagger in it.

"Make love?" she purred in his ear. She smelled so delicious, Richard was finding it difficult to focus. She did look absolutely beautiful, as twisted as it was. "I do enjoy making love," she licked his ear. Richard was yelling at himself to focus. He found himself staring at her cleavage as it rose and fell with her breathing. "You like those?" she lifted his chin with her fingers, "tell me about when we made love," she whispered, her lips brushing his. Richard could feel the rope he was bound by begin to loosen as he struggled with it. He knew he needed his hands when he saw the dagger in her hand.

Richard tried to find his voice. Her body, her curves, the way she was acting was making him dizzy. He tried to focus.

"In Damarai…you were wearing the rada'han to protect me from your powers…Kahlan, you're a Confessor. The last Confessor alive, remember? You're the Mother Confessor," he whispered, relieved as he felt his hands become free. She sat up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her breasts to be right in his face.

She smiled down at him, noticing he was enjoying it, "Damarai?" she cooed, "never heard of it." She smiled when she heard drumming in the faint distance. Richard felt a jab to his heart at her not remembering it. He closed his eyes in hurt. She slowly turned around in his lap so her back was facing him. With ease, she began swaying to the music, her body moving liquidly through the dance. His heart felt like it would rip from his chest as he felt Kahlan grinding against him in such an erotic way. She pushed her back against his chest and ran the dagger down her chest, down the centre of her cleavage, down to her skirt line. She allowed her fingers to run in between her skirt, feeling herself. He sucked in a breath at what she was doing. She smiled even more at seeing he was enjoying it, "you like that?" she purred, "you want some of that?" _yes…very much so _he slapped himself mentally. He had to get her out of here. She laughed seductively and ran her hands up and down his thighs. He swallowed hard as she turned around and straddled him again, bringing the dagger up to his face.

"Now that we've had our pleasure," she smiled and looked down at his bulging pants, "we can begin with the pain," she brought the knife to his collarbone. When she was about to slice through his chest, his hands grabbed her arms. She gasped as in one fluid motion, he had her on her back with him on top of her, his legs holding hers down and his hands grasping her wrists.

"I'm not going to fight you, Kahlan," he whispered through gritted teeth, "I need you to remember. Please. We have to get out of here. Cara and Zedd are waiting. Please Kahlan…I love you so much. Please come back to me," he pleaded with her, looking in her eyes. She laughed at him as she struggled to break free from his grip.

She eventually freed one of her legs, and kicked it up, kneeing him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and she shot to her feet, dagger in hand, ready to attack. Richard stood up, one hand still on his groin.

"K..Kahlan," he panted, still trying to recover from the hit to his manhood. He held his hand out in front of him, "I will not fight you."

She pouted at him as she stepped closer, "than this will be too easy," she lifted the dagger, ready to attack. Richard grimaced when he realized what he had to do. He had no choice. It was either that, or fight her.

"Remember our son," Richard called to her before she could bring the dagger back. Kahlan's face twisted slightly. She dropped her hands a bit.

"What?" she asked, her eyes questioning. Richard stood up straight and slowly stepped closer to her.

"Kahlan, our son. You were pregnant with a boy," he got close enough, "Shota came and killed our baby. Do you remember?" he asked. She stood for a moment, dagger still in hand. He could see the mix of emotions in her eyes as she contemplated his words. He knew he could reach her no other way. Eventually, the dagger dropped from her hand and he saw her eyes begin to water with understanding. A flood of emotion swept over her face and she fell to her knees sobbing. Richard reacted right away. He knelt on the ground and took her in his arms, comforting her. She clutched at him, holding him so tight he could barely breathe.

"Richard," she cried, "oh Richard…I'm so sorry… I almost…"

"Shh," he held her head to his chest with his big hand, "Kahlan," he pulled her away from him after some time, "we have to get out of here. I came here to get you. Do you know how we could get out?" he questioned. Kahlan pondered for a moment and nodded. Richard licked his lips. "Good," he looked to the tent door, "you need to distract ; make them think I'm dead," he nodded towards the guards. Kahlan smiled and nodded. She lifted her skirt a bit and pulled out another dagger. She handed it to Richard as she stood up and walked to the front of the door. He followed close behind to make sure she was alright.

Kahlan opened the tent and smiled lustfully at the men, "that was too easy," she grinned. They looked skeptical. She held her arm out to the tent door, "have a look if you don't believe me." Two of the men looked at each other and poked their heads in the door. Richard grabbed them both and yanked them in. He slit one of their throats and stabbed the other in the heart. The other guards started rounding in on Kahlan and she sliced at them. Richard jumped out and cut, swinging his dagger at them. When all six were killed, they pulled them inside the tent. Richard pulled one of the armour off one of the men and put it on himself so they could escape easier. Once done, they headed out the tent into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle**

Richard pressed her up against a tent wall as Order soldiers walked past, trying to cover their faces as much as possible. She clutched his black armoured shirt, nervous about their escape. When he was certain it was clear, he took her hand and headed for the first exit they could find.

They rounded the dirty alleyways and ducked under weaponry cabinets. They picked up the pace when they reached a clearing, but tried not to go too fast in fear that people may question them. Richard had taken note of where the artillery was, and watched as the men moved, careful to see their positioning. He looked overhead at the archers to see if there were any gaps in which they could make a run for it. He gripped Kahlan's hand tightly as they hid behind a wagon. Her heart was pounding in her ears as he looked over at her. He gave her a signal and she understood.

With fluidity, they bolted for the front gate, hiding behind the pillars surrounding the encampment when the archers glanced their way. Kahlan, panting, looked to Richard to await his command. He held his finger up, letting her know to wait. She pressed herself up further against the pillar as they heard soldiers walk past. Richard gripped her hand tighter when a slight noise escaped her throat. He eased up a bit when he saw that they didn't notice. With care, Richard pushed her with him through the gates. They hid amongst the trees and bolted for it, escaping into the night. Again Richard couldn't believe how easy it had been.

Panting, he put his hand out to stop Kahlan from running anymore once they had reached a clearing and he was sure they were far enough away. He gripped her by her shoulders so she'd look up at him.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Are you injured at all?" he looked her up and down. Kahlan forced a weak smile as she continued to try and catch her breath.

"Fine," she panted, "let's get out of here, please? Where are Zedd and Cara?"

Richard nodded and grabbed her hand again. He pulled her along with him and headed in the direction of their encampment, "this way."

* * *

"So we attack now?" Cara asked, sitting in the tent with the General, Richard, Kahlan and Zedd. Zedd was buysing himself with trying to get the Rada'Han off of Kahlan's neck as the other's spoke. She was wearing a cloak over her outfit as she didn't have the time to change before they decided they were going to attack right away. They thought it best to do it as soon as possible. Attack, destroy their weaponry and head out again. They would come back later with troops from the Midlands once Kahlan had ordered it.

Richard looked to the General, "The artillery is located here," he pointed to a makeshift map he had made of the camp, "there are archers up and down the gates, but they don't have great eyesight. I was able to get through twice. They also have heavy guards on the north side as that's where Jagang's tent is. We want to attack there as well." He drew a line across the paper, "this is how we should spread out our men…we'll get more coverage that way." The general nodded in agreement. Richard looked to Cara, "our focus is not to win. It's to destroy their weaponry. In and out, that's all I'm looking for," he grasped his sword and looked around the room. "Zedd, how much longer?" he didn't want Kahlan to go into battle with them, but knew he had no choice…well, she wasn't going to give him a choice.

Zedd muttered something to himself as he gripped the steel around her neck. Her eyes were going wide at what he was doing. Within minutes the steel ring around her neck shattered. Kahlan gripped her neck and smiled as she felt the comforting presence of her power again. "Done," Zedd turned to Richard as he wiped the shattered steel from his hands. Richard nodded and turned to the General.

"Gather the men," he turned to Cara, "now we attack."

* * *

They battled for two hours, slicing, hacking, cutting, burning anything and everything they saw. They stole weapons and destroyed the others. Over a hundred D'Haran men were killed, but they had gained weapons, killed some of the Order's men as well, they had sent a very clear message to Jagang – that he would not be left to idle any longer.

Richard was contempt for now. He and Kahlan would wed and they would attack again with the full support of both D'Hara and the Midlands. For now, they would head to Aydindril so Kahlan could take the reigns and announce the wedding to her people. Richard was also anxious to get there to see the prophecies in the Keep. He wanted to know if there was anything in there about Jagang and if there was any vital information he could use. He was so thankful that he had decided to get the book of Umana. All of this might have been avoided had he been able to get past the barriers sooner. Now that he had the book, he could only fathom what horrors he could avoid. He was anxious to get back as soon as possible.

After making camp with the men and feeling confident that Jagang's army wouldn't be able to locate them what with Zedd covering their trails, Richard headed for his and Kahlan's tent. She was already inside, standing by the fire pit naked, focusing on her stomach. He put a hand to her shoulders and she jumped at his touch.

"Relax," he was shocked at how she jumped, though he shouldn't have been. With all she had been through, he could only imagine how terrified she must have been. She turned and looked at him, tears on her beautiful face. He looked down at her belly button and saw she was trying to take out the wretched piercing.

"I want it out," she cried. He cupped her hand in his face and wiped some of the tears away with his thumb. Gently, he pulled her hands away from the piercing and knelt in front of her to see it. Carefully, he unclasped it from her navel and took it out. There was a tiny hole left in its place, but it would heal over. He kissed her bare stomach and threw the stone in the fire.

He stood up again and looked down at her, "Kahlan," he lifted her chin so she'd look into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried harder. She turned her chin away so he wouldn't look into her eyes.

"Don't," she cried, "you…you don't know…what I've done," she walked over and sat on their makeshift bed, putting her head in her hands and crying even harder. He looked confused, not understanding what she was getting at.

"What do you mean? What have you done?" he asked, coming up in front of her. She looked so small, so vulnerable sitting on the bed in front of him, naked and crying. He just wanted to envelop her in his arms and thank the good spirits she was safe once again.

"Jagang, he…" she crossed her legs and looked at her hands as tears fell freely from her face, "spirits, what have I done?" she cried harder. With a bolt of realization, Richard understood. He knew exactly what she was getting at. Jagang had raped her, just as he had feared. He could see the cuts on her breasts, see the yellow and purple bruises on her stomach and ribs cage. Rage ignited in him. His eyes turned wicked and he grabbed for his sword. He was about to turn and walk out the tent to go and kill Jagang when Kahlan put her hand to his.

"Don't," she looked up at him, "don't be foolish, Richard. You'll only get yourself killed!" she pleaded. Richard un-pried her fingers from his hand.

"I'm going to kill the bastard," he said through gritted teeth, anger evident in his beautiful brown eyes. Kahlan nodded and wiped tears from her eyes

"I know…but not now, ok? Please, Richard…I need you right now. You can't just walk back in there after all that's been done. You'll be killed in second," she grabbed at his arm again, "please…Richard I'm begging you," she looked up at him. Her red eyes were filled with tears. He shut his eyes and tried to calm the fury inside of him. How dare that bastard touch her…he was going to pay, Richard vowed. He would die a slow and very agonizing death. He took a breath and dropped his hand from his sword. She smiled a small smile and wrapped her arms around his middle. Richard laced his arms around her as well and held her to him as she cried. Carefully, he scooped her up in his arms and sat on the bed, with her on his lap. He ran a comforting hand down her hair as she gripped his muscular neck, just happy to be with him again. He pulled blankets around her and laid back on the bed, positioning her next to him in his warm embrace. She pushed her face into his chest and inhaled his scent.

He bit his lip as tears threatened to flow from his cheeks from the battle searing inside of him; again, he had let harm come to her. First it was their child and now it was this. He was angry with himself for everything. He couldn't even fathom how she still loved him after all that she had been through. He felt his muscles tighten as his anger increased. Taking a breath, he swallowed past the anger and hurt and tried to focus on Kahlan. He rubbed her naked back and pulled the covers up higher. He could feel she was falling asleep and was thankful for that. He hated seeing her cry. It broke his heart, especially knowing that he could have stopped it. Again he tried focusing on something else. His hand touched the sword still attached to him on his right side as he laid in bed. Eventually. he fell asleep, his last thoughts of killing Jagang.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This has been a long time in coming simply because of finals and papers that were all due. I've had some more free time, so alas, here is the final chapter. I know it's rushed and such, but I may continue on with another story of Kahlan and Richard actually taking vengeance on what has transpired. If so, you will see it up within the next few weeks. Thanks so much for all your kind reviews. It is greatly appreciated!**

**Promise**

Today was their day. He couldn't quite shake the feeling of what was about to happen. He smiled at himself in the mirror, adjusting the scabbard that lay at his hip. Today he would be the happiest man alive.

They were back in Aydindril after a torturous few weeks of travelling. They had managed to destroy a lot of Jagang's weaponry and were able to infiltrate and take a few captives. Kahlan had confessed each and ever one of them and they were more than willing to give them the ample information needed to attack next.

Richard could barely wait to attack Jagang. First it would be him, than he would focus on Shota. Two of his arch enemies, which he had vowed to kill with his own sword. Both of them had hurt both he and Kahlan and were not about to get away with it. First Shota with murdering their unborn child, than Jagang with taking Kahlan captive, brainwashing her, and forcing her to do things that made Richard's blood boil. He shook back the thoughts…he didn't want to think of that. Not today. Not on their wedding day.

He had since been in the Keep with Zedd as they had been back in Aydrindril for at least a week now. The book of Umana provided him with the necessary information to get past the barriers. With Kahlan busy planning their wedding, he was able to focus with Zedd on breaking through the spells and finding the much needed information for him to defeat Jagang. With Zedd helping him work through the riddles and prophecies, Richard had no doubt they would be well-prepared for any attack, any onslaught, and any other tricks Shota had up her sleeve.

"You ready?" a voice Richard knew all too well spoke to him from behind. Richard took one last look at himself in the mirror, happy with what the palace's seamstress had put together for him. He wore a black shirt with gold embroidery and jet black pants that was interrupted only by a gold buckle as his belt. His sword was placed at his right hip and his hair was neatly combed and clean. He was freshly shaved and his brown eyes sparkled with what lay ahead. He smiled to his grandfather, also dressed in elegant red robes, prepared for the celebration.

"I've been waiting for this day since the moment I met her," he headed in Zedd's direction, "I'm more than ready."

* * *

"Mother Confessor, please hold still," a maiden scolded Kahlan as she pulled up some loose curls and attached silver clips to it. Kahlan was fidgeting, slightly nervous of all the people downstairs waiting to watch the uniting of D'Hara and the Midlands with their marriage. Her red lips turned up in a small smile and her heart leapt. Today she would marry him. The one man, the only man, she would ever love and the one that could love her back. She felt a shiver run up her spine, not at the cold, but just simply at how happy she was. Today there'd be no fighting, no travelling, no worrying about her dead child and the vengeance she would get for it. She didn't want to think of anything but Richard.

She arched her back slightly as she stared at herself in the mirror. Richard would be in awe, she knew. She wore a long, light blue dress that hugged her form at every angle. It flared slightly at the hips and there was a slight train on it; it fit her snuggly in the arms and only flared out at her wrists. It was shockingly feminine. The neckline was deep and showed off her breasts proudly. She wasn't all too sure about the amount of cleavage that she was showing, but the seamstress had told her it was necessary for such a dress. She also wore a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant and had diamond encrusted clips pinned in her hair, sparkling wildly in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day for a beautiful occasion.

Cara stood next to her, examining her in the mirror. Her face which normally showed no emotion, now held a slight smile, obviously happy for the couple. "Mother Confessor," she gave her appreciation, "you look beautiful." She stated. She wore her red leather still and they understood why. It was a sign of respect for her to wear it. She was not only their protector, but their friend as well.

Kahlan gave her a smile, "Thank you, Cara. That means a lot to me," she was grateful for Cara being there; with not having her sister alive to see this day, it was a reassuring comfort to have another woman – a friend – stand by her side and support her. She was thankful for her.

"We should get going. Don't want to keep Lord Rahl waiting all day," Cara smiled more, urging Kahlan's maidens to get a move on. They picked and prodded some more before finally allowing Kahlan to leave.

"Ready to get married?" Cara asked, smiling mischievously as they walked down the corridors, "if you're getting cold feet, you can always call it off."

Kahlan gave a sidelong look at Cara and smiled, "Cara. There's nothing a thousand men from Jagang's army could do to stop me from marrying Richard."

Cara grinned, happy with the answer, "Well then…let's get to it."

* * *

He waited patiently, eyes gazing over the hundreds of people, aristocrats, businessmen, kings, queens, all staring in his direction. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very ill-equipped being up there. Kahlan was born into power. Richard just stepped into it. He was, after all, only a woods guide.

The harpist began to play and his eyes shot to the back. Kahlan's maidens walked down first, dropping rose petals on the white marble floor, preparing it for her. His heart was beating a mile a minute and all he wanted to do was to see her, look into her reassuring blue eyes to know that this was all real.

All he had ever hoped for, dreamed of was happening today. He loved Kahlan beyond anything and was thrilled to finally be able to call her his wife. After today, that's all he would call her.

Zedd put a comforting hand on Richard's shoulder. He would be marrying them today. They both couldn't think of anyone better to marry them. Nobody knew them as well as Zedd. Richard smiled at his grandfather and steeled himself when he saw her take her place at the end of the aisle. His mouth gaped open at just the sight of her. His breath caught in his throat and he had to remind himself to breathe.

She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And she was his.

She began making her way down the aisle, her gaze never leaving his. His thoughts were racing as she finally made it to him. He held out his hand and she took it. The physical connection sent electricity flying through him and he couldn't take his eyes from her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her dress, her body…he couldn't focus. "You're beautiful," he whispered so only she could hear. She smiled up at him in appreciation.

Zedd cleared his throat, urging Richard to come back to reality. Kahlan smiled up at him, tears brimming her beautiful blue eyes- eyes that seemed bluer than ever with the sunlight streaming through the massive windows of the palace. Richard was only acutely aware of the people surrounding them, watching her in awe. He ignored them now. Nothing was important but Kahlan.

Zedd began speaking, but he wasn't listening. He was recounting the day he met her, the way she had threatened him. He remembered everything about her, the way he felt when he first met her. The way her touch made his heart leap to his throat. And now he was marrying her. Marrying the most wonderful, strong, courageous woman he had ever met. Instinctively, he ran a finger down from her temple to her jaw line.

"I do," he stated when he realized Zedd was asking him a question. His voice rang out clear into the audience. His brown eyes were watery as he stared down at her. He was shocked he was even able to speak.

"I do," Kahlan said with equal clarity. She gripped his hands as though he were the only thing keeping her standing. At that point, maybe he was.

Richard was vaguely aware that Zedd had said something about kissing the bride as he took Kahlan in his arms and gave her the kiss he'd been waiting to give her since he saw her at the end of the aisle. The crowd clapped in approval and they could hear screams of cheers from outside as the villagers rejoiced in the union. Finally, there would be unity between D'Hara and the Midlands once more. Their marriage not only portrayed their love for one another, it also brought together lands that had been tortured and brutalized for so long, lands that fought each other because of one man. Because of Kahlan and Richard, they would never fear that again.

Panting, Richard laid his forehead against hers, tuning out the loud cheers and praises. He gazed at her beautiful eyes and smiled. No words were needed. He gently took her hand and turned in the direction of their guests. With her hand in his, they made their way back down the aisle, finally husband and wife.

* * *

Kahlan gently pulled the diamond pins from her hair and allowed the locks to fall free around her face. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the sapphire necklace that hung from her delicate neck. She placed the jewelry on the vanity and turned to meet Richard's gaze as he stared at her from behind. She smiled at him and walked over, placing her arms around his neck.

He ran his hands from the back of her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back as he smiled back "Well Mother Confessor," his eyes held a boyish sparkle, "how does it feel being married to a simple woods guide?" he could look at her eyes forever.

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair, happy to be alone with him at last as it was well passed midnight. They had spent the majority of the afternoon and evening eating, dancing and conversing with the villagers and guests. With what their marriage had meant, they knew the importance of socializing and making it known that they were a team, united as one. As much as they wanted to be alone, they knew first and foremost what their duties were.

"Not just a woods guide," she laid a hand gently on the hilt of his sword still at his hip. He ran a hand down her long, curly auburn hair, gazing at her in all her beauty.

"Kahlan," he whispered, his eyes trailing down her body, taking all of her in. "That dress…" he couldn't say any more. He was speechless. No words could truly convey how beautiful she was. Throughout the ceremony and reception, all he could think of was her in that dress. All he could look at was her. His hands ran up her waist line and his thumbs rested just below her breasts at her rib cage. She was just so beautiful.

Kahlan was pleased at how much he liked the dress. As odd as it was, she enjoyed the fact that he wasn't looking her in the eye. She liked that she was attractive to him in that way to this degree. His gaze was running over her body over and over again and she could see he was breathing a little harder.

Kahlan placed a hand to his face, forcing him to gaze into her eyes, "I'm glad you like it so much," she smiled, placing a small kiss on his lips. "I'm sure it would look a lot better on the floor though," she whispered seductively to him as she took his hands and placed them on her back at the laces. He grinned down at her and leaned forward, kissing her neck as he undid the laces at the back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hunched her head over at his ticklish kisses.

When all the laces were undone, he slowly, carefully allowed it to fall to the floor, leaving Kahlan completely nude. Her skin glowed with the light cascading from their fireplace. The warmth of it soothed her and she felt renewed desire in her chest as Richard gazed upon her naked flesh. Though he had seen her naked before, it was different this time. She was his wife now. They were married. He couldn't help but grin knowing she would be his. Forever.

He placed his hands on her flesh, feeling her soft curves as he caressed her skin with his wet kisses. His bug hands cupped her breasts and toyed with her, loving her. She felt him prodding her over to the bed and went with ease. She lifted his shirt over his head and allowed herself to gaze upon his chiseled form, loving the way his muscles flexed underneath her touch. She was panting with need as he lowered her on the bed. With ease, he pushed her so she was laying on her back.

His lips tickled her as he kissed her taut stomach, his hands running up and down her thighs as he did so. She gasped, feeling his fingers move dangerously close to her womanhood. Every touch of his was like lightning to her; all his love and all his need evident in his kisses and touches. She found it difficult to catch her breath as his wet kisses trailed further down. His hands and fingers were doing things to her she'd never felt him do before and it was erotically pleasuring. Kahlan's back arched and she clutched the sheets beneath her in ecstasy. Finally they were going to be one as husband and wife.

He made his way back up and kissed her with such passion, she nearly forgot her name. Her fingers were fumbling with his buckle as they embraced each other and he laughed slightly at her impatience. He sat back and undid it for her, pulling his pants down to reveal to her his full splendour.

Kahlan's mouth felt dry as she watched him climb on the bed, on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him…around her husband and allowed her fingers to feel him. She started at his sides, causing him to squirm slightly at her ticklish touch. She ran her hands further down until reaching his hips. Her thumbs gently caressed them and he let out a small gasp as she took him in her hands, feeling him. She smiled seductively at him and nibbled his ear before she spoke.

"How does it feel to be married to the Mother Confessor?" she asked, her blue eyes on fire with desire. He took her hands and placed them at the side of the bed as he kissed her neck, her collarbone, her lips, her chest.

"Wonderful," he murmured between kisses. She moaned his name as he continued his torturous kisses and felt herself become more and more aroused at his hands and caresses.

His loving eyes never left her form, never left hers as he slowly entered her. With one hand cupping her face, he made love to her, pushing her over the edge of reason with pure, uninhibited passion. Her hands ran over him, feeling his rough body above her as he moved with her, in unison, as one.

She grasped his big shoulders, holding him to her as their love making continued, allowing themselves the release of absolute ecstasy.

She felt her heart swell as she lay in his arms afterward, both sweating from their passionate embrace. Tears escaped her blue eyes and ran down her cheeks, falling softly on his bare chest. He lifted her chin and frowned as his thumb brushed away another as it fell. "Kahlan" he questioned, his brown eyes full of worry and love.

She smiled at him and leaned forward, capturing his pink lips with her own, "just happy…absolutely happy," she whispered honestly. His big warm hand on her back soothed her and she allowed herself again to lay with her head on his chest. With all that had happened, all that would happen, it was absolute rapture to be able to enjoy each other as a married couple. She never wanted this moment to end. She knew Richard felt the same. His look of sheer happiness was clouded at times by the realization of what was to come. Seeming to know what she was thinking, he ran a hand down her hair, holding her head to him.

"Just you and I, tonight, Kahlan," he whispered to her, holding her tightly to him. He didn't need to mention Jagang or Shota's name as they both knew the dangers of what was to come. He didn't want her to think of it. Not now. Not on their wedding night. "I promise," he kissed the top of her head, "just you and I."

Kahlan snuggled deeper into his chest and let out a breath, happy and content at last. Richard held her as though nothing was more precious to him and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep, their last thoughts not of Shota or Jagang, but of each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's scribbles:

Hey everyone, just wanted to say thank you so much for the awesome reviews as well as the constructive criticism. I truly appreciate all responses I've gotten from this story.

Upon re-reading it, I realize that yes it did have quite an abrupt end. I will write the vengeance part of the story, but as a new story as this one is already well over 30,000 words. This will be posted within the next week. I feel it's necessary to as I left a lot up in the air. With writing finals and papers, I suppose I just threw in the towel at the end which I now realize wasn't the best idea.

In one of the reviews I was told there were too many sex scenes. I would agree and apologize for that. Because I usually write one chapter every few days or so, I often forget what I've written, or don't realize that it's too much until the very end. I apologize for the over-use of sexuality. I do enjoy a good sex scene, don't get me wrong, but understand it can become redundant.

As for my grammatical skills – to be honest, because it's not a paper for school or anything, it's really not something I care too much on, hence why I rarely edit what I write. If it becomes difficult to understand or read, please let me know and I will definitely start editing more thoroughly!

The length- ok, so I'm long winded apparently, lol. I just don't like writing short pieces, usually. If I have a story in my head, I need to expand on it. I'm not into stories with lack of description or dialogue. So, if it's too long for you…well, don't read it, lol.

Thanks again everyone for reading. More Kahlan and Richard will be coming up. Keep up with the reviews and criticism as I do truly appreciate it. If nothing else, it'll make me a stronger writer. Thanks to all!

-Mireyeh


End file.
